Ganging 101
by ShikuxReaper
Summary: Boy meets girl, girl meets boy. Sasuke comes face to face with the new girl at Konoha High, after unexpected events will the number one apathetic heart throb fall for her? SasuxOC becomes more mature later in the story
1. Enter: The New Student

Okay so this is my first story! Hope you will enjoy it!

**Enter: The New Student**

The 16 year old boy kept strumming his fingers on the surface of his desk from the boredom he was suffering in this class. He has been at Konoha High for 3 years now and not one single thing has caught his attention. To make it all worse everywhere he went girls would stalk him. A faint smirk crossed his mind. He _knew _how good-looking he was so it was helpless that every girl he looked at ended up passing out.

"Sassukkeee" A voice made him wince. He turned his head slightly and saw the person who always ruined his day, the pink haired girl wearing skimpy clothing--Haruno Sakura,

Sakura snaked her arms around his nape and cooed softly into his ear. "Ne, why don't we skip class Sasuke-kun." She pressed her breast onto his face, her tank top seemed so goddamn tight her boobs were suffocating him. She was sitting on his desk not caring who was staring at them.

"Dammit..." He gasped for air. "Get the fuck off of me!" A snarl escaped his mouth. If only he weren't a gentlemen he would've knock her away. He regretted having a one-night stand with her in his freshman year, ever since then she had been the number one girl to annoy him.

"Sakura would you mind getting off of Sasuke." Kakashi, their AP Chemistry teacher asked here. "You're seriously getting on my nerves."

Sakura got off of Sasuke and pouted while going to her own desk. Snickers came from her neighboring desk, she turned to the blonde girl. "Shut up Ino-slut. I didn't see you going up there and flirt with him."

"Oh yeah? Well just watch next time." she responded by giving a seductive grin over to Sasuke who merely ignored her.

"Mmm. Well class it seems we have a new student joining us." Everyone gaped at the teacher excluding Sasuke. He had to admit it though there hasn't been a new student since the middle of first year which was a girl who had white eyes and just came back from a looong vacation.

The door to the classroom opened while everyone's eyes were glued onto the person who just walked in. It looked as if a movie star walked in. Sasuke thought. He didn't even bother to see who it was so he was just doodling on his notes instead.

"For starters why don't you tell us your name ,your likes, dislikes, and dreams." Kakashi asked her then pulled out a small orange book which every seem to know. Sasuke ended up drawing a cat--how odd.

"My name is Kurozuki Shikumi. I have lived in Konoha for about 6 years already. Up until know I have gone to the Sound Academy, but being it was so boring there I decided to transfer here. I have little likes, but I do enjoy playing the guitar and singing.I have many dislikes. My dream..." Her voice trailed off. "...I have none."

Everyone stared at her, still. "Ahem." The teacher laid his book down on his desk. "Hm...well there's an empty seat next to Sasuke you can sit there. And if you need help ask him." His finger pointed.

Sasuke could hear the light footsteps approaching. By the time her introduction was over he had drawn black highlight on the cats body and tail. On both cheeks were a single triangular black mark. He couldn't help but finished the drawing.

"Ah. Your very skillful at drawing...um...Sasuke?" A light voice came to his ears. His fingers twitched before he looked up. A girl about 5'6 with a slender body which seemed flexible stood at the foot of his desk. Her hypnotizing golden eyes resembles her much of that like a feline. Her silver hair were in layers and had pointy ends that reached down just a little below her shoulders. Her front side bangs were black and she had had multiple piercing on her ears.

"What do you want?" He asked in a cold tone. He fixed his eyes at her hoping she would go away, unfortunately she stayed there, her face puzzled.

"Well Sensei told me to sit next to this Sasuke person, so are you it?" She demanded her tone had a hint of annoyance. Her mouth escaped a sigh as she placed her bag on the empty desk. "Forget it I don't care." She finally sat in the seat and got out some paper for the notes Kakashi had placed on the smart board.

Sasuke's eyes twitched. she had implied he was an _it_!? What the hell was this bitch's problem. First of all she's a new student then mocks that he's an 'it'. He had a feeling he wouldn't like this girl. His attention was then brought to her neck. There was a tattoo of a black inked crescent moon with a pentagram in the center located on her collarbone. He then noticed what she was wearing, ripped blue jeans with a studded belt along with a black spaghetti strap tank. The brightness of her hair brung out the color of her fair tan skin. An unnoticeable grin appeared on his face. Perhaps it _will_ be a fun year.

Shikumi yawned softly while covering her mouth with her hand. This was worse than she had expected. The first day she attends here work comes at her way. Yes. This will eventually be a fun year. So far she had met a lecherous teacher and a snobby emo branded kid. The thing that reeks the most is that there six more damn classes to go. By now she had memorized her classes.

1-AP Chem.

2-Art

3-Band

-Free time/lunch-

4-AP Cal.

5-AP Gov.

6-Eng. 3 Hon.

7-Physical Ed.

_Band?_ The only instrument she could play the was the electric guitar. Certainly the teacher will decline the instrument. Oh well she'll somehow manage. Art was good for her. Calculus is going to be hell. Government is sleepy time. And finally P.E was going to be hella fun. She mused at the thought of her wearing the dumb uniform. If only Suko were here. She thought.

The bell for first hour rung and she dashed out of there before anyone could talk to her. _Just ignore people on the first day. _She felt really weird when she introduced herself, they were gawking at her like she was an idol, she didn't know why because the way she dressed and wore no make-up along with her many holes in her ears made her a don't-come-near-me look. _Arghh but that didn't work!_ She finally found her locker and stuffed her bag in there. Hopefully she wouldn't be late to art. She sped walked to the next class and found a seat near a statue, when she took a closer glimpse at it, it was a women nude. She sweat-dropped. It was kind of awkward sitting next to this kind of thing.

"Hey you must be the new student!" Shikumi jumped a little in her seat, her head slowly turned and saw a cute blonde boy grinning at her. Why the hell did people talk to her!? Isn't she dressed repulsive? She mentally kicked her self _guess there's no avoiding him might as well stir a conversation._

"Um. Yeah." She gave him a warm smile. He doesn't seem too bad. "Im Kurozuki Shikumi." The boy sat next to her and grinned once more.

"Im Uzumaki Naruto." He pointed to himself with his thumb. "Im sure you'll like this class. My uncle teaches it!"

"Really?" She couldn't help but ask in awe. She didn't know if that would be awful or awesome.

"Mhm. His names Jiraiya. But I guess he might ditch today. He always does that." The boy chuckled. He then looked around. "I wonder where teme is." ._..Teme? What kind of name is that?_

As Naruto was looking for his 'Teme' friend Shikumi got out her sidekick and began texting to her brother, Suko.

_Sukooo! How's Sound? _

A moment later her phone vibrated.

_Kinda boring w/o u. . Anywayz hows the new h.s?_

Her fingers quickly typed in her responce.

_eh. i guess its okay... why dnt u cum over after an check it out? _

-bzzz-

_hehe sure maybe ill pick up sum grlz over there xD nywayz class is starting xo bye ;_

-types-

_likewise Su-nii :3_

When she was finished with her little chat two shadows hovered over her. Her eyes looked up to see Naruto and what she thought was this Teme person, who actually turned out to be the kid Sasuke.

"Hm. The artist boy." She spoke as she placed her phone away. Naruto looked surprised. This time he sat across from her along with Sasuke.

"Eh? You two met already!?" He asked looking at Sasuke but he merely shrugged.

"He's in my first hour." She answered for him.

"Oh." Naruto then managed to grin again. "So who were you texting?"

Shikumi laughed mentally. He asks too many questions. "My older brother."

"You have a brother!?" He exclaimed. Shikumi nodded. " A twin."

"What's he like!?" Naruto budged.

It took Shikumi a moment to think." I would say...a big flirt."

"Flirt..?" Naruto cocked his head. "Is he in this school, too?"

"No he attends Sound Academy."

"Why did you transfer here?" Shikumi flinched at the sudden change of voice. It was Sasuke's.

_Hm. It seems he's getting intrigued. I guess I can keep talking._ "I just got tired of it that's all." She grinned. And got out a sheet of paper. "Why don't we just stop talking. Im not really a chatter."

Both boys stared at her, eyes questioning. Shikumi ignored their eyes and started drawing. "Oi. Don't move I'll draw both of you." She said in an almost cheery voice. Both boys froze. She looked at them with one eye closed. _Hehe this'll be good._ Her head kept nodding due to the constant glancing over the blonde and raven. The sound of her sketching was drowned out by the classroom talking. At last she finished.

"Here you go." she handed them the paper with an angelic look on her face. Both boy's faces fell into a a what she would call an idiotic expression.

"What..the hell is this?" Sasuke growled.

"Whoa. That's awesome!" Naruto smiled for once instead of grinning.

"Don't you like it?" Her eyes gave a glint to their reflection. "I think it's quiet amusing." Shikumi had drawn Naruto's face on a fox's body and Sasuke's on a Raven's body. She actually thought it was cute. "Oh come on it just a drawing Sasuke you don't have to be all serious."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched, _This...girl._ Finally, the bell rung. "Damn. So it's time for band..."

"You have band!?" Naruto than snickered. "What instrument?"

"Guitar."

"That seems...cool." Sasuke commented. Shikumi smiled widely which made Sasuke freeze. "I guess you can be chatty sometimes, too." She got up and walked off. Leaving Naruto and Sasuke speechless.

**E N D O F C H A P T E R O N E**


	2. And The Trouble Starts

_"He that is proud eat up himself_

_Pride is his own glass, _

_His own trumpet,_

_His own chronicle..." _

_-_William Shakespeare, _Troilus and Cressida_

**And the trouble starts**

History. So out of his league. Sasuke brushed his hair back as Iruka kept talking about the great wars of Konoha. If it had been a normal day then he actually would've been interested but the new girl occupied his mind. She clearly made fun of him and Naruto--well he could understand the dobe.

It seemed Shikumi wasn't falling for him. Strange. His natural good looks **always** made girls fall in love with him. His eyes narrowed. _Why. Isn't. She. Falling. For. Me_. It was more of a statement than a question.

So far he had stayed in this history class for thirty minutes and counting. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating. His hand carefully took it out, the phone flipped open and saw that he had a new message. his finger pushed the button to open it and saw that his friend Gaara sent him the message. He looked up and found the redhead eyeing him, his pale green eyes telling to open it. And so he did.

_I heard theres a new student that came from sound high...have u met her yet?_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Typical Gaara. Always wanting to meet the girls. Unlike Sasuke, Gaara has a girlfriend almost everyday.

Sasuke typed back. _Yea, her names Shikumi._

-bzz- Man he texts fast.. _...Really...?_

Sasuke eyed the text, scrutinizing it . _Yea do u know her?_

The time it took him forever to text back. _uh huh. we went out a year back when akatsuki was on break but then she suddenly dumped me._

Sasuke is the leader of _Akatsuki_ a well known gang in The Underworld that he inherited from his brother, Itachi, who got killed by the infamous _Shirokage, _the leader of _Kuro Shi-ne_ years back.

This time Sasuke didn't respond quickly. _So he already knows her._ It was pretty surprising that Gaara got dumped usually it was the opposite. He wondered if Shikumi knew about akatsuki, he can't ask her since if she didn't know then he would have to explain it to her.

_Does she know about akatsuki?_

_no but i tld her i was in a gang though, but she dnt ask which one_

_oh ok._

Sasuke put his phone away, wondering. He jotted down all the notes he skipped and directed his full attention to Iruka. School is more important than any girl. He chuckled when he thought of this. Funny.

The sound of the electric guitar flooded the music room, accompanied with a drum set. Shikumi picked each string gracefully going with the beat of the drums. She thought this class would be a bore but it turned out awesome. Thankfully she signed up for the free style class. Their was no teacher for this class and only a few a kids, about seven. The person on the drums was a wild kid named Kiba, on bass guitar Shikamaru, and acoustic guitar Sai.

The other other four people including herself was Hinata, Hanabi, and Choji. "Man that was awesome!" She heard Hanabi, a first year, exclaim. "Who knew the new student would know how to play the electric!"

Shikumi smiled faintly. "When you love rock music you just want to play it." A grin appeared on her face. So far this was her favorite class.

_Ding-Dong!_

Everyone groaned. They've grown to like Shikumi. Even though she hadn't planned this she actually made friends.

"Um...so is it lunch time?" Sh quickly asked Hinata.

"Yeah. But you don't have to eat in the lunchroom. Anywhere you want is fine." Hinata smiled gently.

Shikumi nodded and let Hinata walk off with Hanabi. She was the last one to walk out of the room, to her surprise Sasuke was waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you waiting for me?" She asked curiously.

"Well you are new so it's natual for me to guide you around the school." He answered.

Shikumi laughed earning a slight glare from the raven. "Heh sure. Lead the way captain!" Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.

"So the cat girl can actually be happy."

Shikumi froze. "Eh?" A cat...girl?

Sasuke realized what he said. "Oh..no it's because you remind me of a cat." He said a bit awkwardly.

"Ah."

When they entered the lunchroom many people goggled at them mainly to Shikumi. Either it was because she was new or because she was with, she supposed the hunk of the school. Note to self: Do not become buddy buddy with the popular guy. a/n: like thats gonna happen -.-;

She gave a slight yelp when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Sasuke turned around and eyes her weirdly. She sweat-dropped. "Sorry...I have to take this call..." Sasuke just nodded and walked away. Shikumi turned and ran out to see who was calling. It was her brother. Figures. She pressed the answering button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hai?"

"Heyy where are you?"

"Just outside the lunchroom...why?"

"Hold on!"

On the other line she heard footsteps that made it seem he was running and panting, she also heard some 'kyas' in the back round. Just where in the world was he?

"SHIKUMI!!"

She flinched as her name was screamed. Don't tell me... She turned to see her twin brother out of his school's uniform. He wore dark blue jeans with a black and white checkered belt, a solid black collard shirt with the first two buttons undone. They both had the same face and eyes but he had black hair with with white vertical highlights. He also has a well built torso, at her old school they both used to be called 'The Perfects.'

When Suko got close to her she immediately smacked him. "What are you doing here!?" Her eyes were filled with rage and confusion.

"Wha-t!" He rubbed his head looking down at her since he was taller than him. "I just wanted to see you at your new school." He sighed. "But it seems you don't miss me."

Shikumi smiled faintly. "Idiot." She pointed to the lunchroom door. "Lunch?" He shook his head like a little boy and skipped next to her. Suko opened the doors and sung. "Helloo people!!"

Everyone turned to look at them. "KYAAAA!!" Girls screamed out and sprinted towards him. When Shikumi saw them coming she quickly ran out the way. _That damn brother of mine. _

"Oi. Shikumi!" She heard Naruto's voice. At the table in the corner of the lunchroom. when she arrived it seemed a bit too overcrowded. She also spotted Sasuke who was fighting off two girls trying to seduce him, a blonde and pink haired that she remembered in her first hour. When they saw her they both gave her the most dirtiest look that they could do. She merely rolled her eyes.

She also saw someone who she would've never seen at this school--Gaara. He noticed her stare and gave her that to-die-for grin. She looked away quickly hoping he didn't get the wrong idea..

"So what's going on over there?" Naruto said. Shikumi saw a seat next to Gaara at first she hesitated but walked over and sat down not turning to him. Instead she gave Naruto her answer.

"My idiot brother ditched school and came over here..." She rubbed her head trying to calm her headache.

"EH!?" Everyone besides Gaara and Sasuke seemed fazed.

"Oi. Shiku-nee." Suko came to the table. "Why did you leave me." He stared at her with his puppy dog eyes. Sakura and Ino looked at him while they clung to Sasuke. Finally the pink head let go and swerved to Suko's side.

"Hey. Im Haruno Sakura." She purred. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you."

Suko turned on his flirty grin that made Sakura flush. "Likewise Haruno-chan."

"Oh no. You can call me _Sakura__-__chan_."

"He stared into her eyes. "Will do _Purinshia_."

Shikumi could see Sakura tremble with excitement. She then realized what she was wearing. A leather tube top with a matching miniskirt. Was this school? Or a fricken strip club?

"Suko go back to school." Shiikumi hissed. She doesn't want her brother going out with a slut.

It seems he went back to his childish way. "No! It's so boring without all of you." Everyone looked at Shikumi who only looked annoyed. "Then go home."

"Nooo! It's so different with you not there. Without you ruling the school people went to their boring lives!" Suko whined. Everyone stared, gaping.

"Is that true Shikumi?" Asked Sasuke. Shikumi just shrugged. Suko then looked over to the person sitting next to his sister. His mouth opened in shock.

"G-Gaaraa!!"

"Hmm. So you still remember me eh?" His head was lying on his knuckles.

Suko smirked "Well of course. His eyes then traveled to his sis. "You got back together with him?"

Shikumi opened her mouth to say something but she then felt an arm around her shoulders and was brought close to someone who smelled like Axe. "Mm. That's right." The voice made a chill run down her spine. She flinched when Gaara kissed her cheek. "Nah. Just kidding." He mused. What the hell was Gaara doing? The bell rung indicating lunch was over.

"Gaara, you can let go now..." Shikumi said hissed. She then realized the lunchroom cleared out. She she got up she was stopped by Gaara's sudden hug.

"What the hell are you doing." She pushed him away while looking around. Her eyes scanned the big secluded room until she spotted him, Suko. A low growl crept in her throat. He's going to be dead. She confronted the redhead. "Gaara I know how you love to play around with girls so why don't you find another girl. Like Sakura or Ino for instance. She turned to go to class but she was caught by his arms, turned around and locked his lips with hers.

Hers eyes became wide. She couldn't move out of shock. She could feel him smirking as he snaked his arms around her waist. She pulled away, glaring at the man.

"don't mess with me." Her feet were in a particular stance.

"Man can't you just take a joke?" He said with a mischievous grin. "You're as serious as ever"

Shikumi smirked. Luckily Gaara didn't know she was in a gang herself. "Well I don't care." She turned around and ran out the door. She rubbed her lips--_hard_. Damn smelled like Axe herself. She then saw Suko with a brunette girl. He was flirting again. She was about to interupt them when a hand shot out and grabbed.

"Let go Ga-" She stopped when two pairs of onyx orbs met her golden eyes. "Sas..uke?"

"Heh. So your not going out with Gaara?" He gave her a light smirk.

Her eye twitched at the name. "No."

"And anyways for me it was a mistake going out with him." Her eyes wandered over to her brother. "I know Suko was mad inside when Gaara said that. Those two aren't really fond of each other." Sasuke gave her that questioning look.

"Ah. Well Gaara was in a gang..." Sasuke flinched at the statement. "..And so was my brother, So I guess you can say that's not really a good mix."

"What gang was he from?" Sasuke asked, his eyes hungering for more answers. He wanted to know if perhaps he was the person who killed his brother or at least _knew_ who it was.

"Sorry but that information is confidential." She grinned at him.

The next three classes passed by. Suko ended up waiting on the rooftop. Shikumi was changing out of her P.E clothes which were black shorts and gray t-shirts. She was then approached by two girly girls in her class. Both gave her looks as though she was low as dirt.

"Move out of the way newbie. Your in front of our lockers." The snobby pale blonde girl spoke in a high annoying voice.

"Yeah! We need to get changed!" The girl with the fake tan snapped.

"Sure. Just let me finish." Shikumi replied without even looking at them.

"Well hurry up!!" Tan girl growled. Shikumi turned her head and gave both of them death glares.

"Then just wait a goddamn minute you prissy little wenches."

Both girls froze and rushed away. A sigh came out. Such a troublesome class. The whole entire period she had been given dirty looks from Sasuke's fan club and apparently Suko's (newly formed)fan club. She also had been hit on by most of the boys in her class, except for Sasuke and Naruto. Thank god. But apparently the girl saw her talking with the boy and decided they are her enemy.

**E N D O F C H A P T E R T W O**


	3. What Ever Happened To A Peaceful Day?

"Step by step,

heart to heart,

left right left

We all fall down."

-Eminem ; _Like Toy Soldier_

**What ever happened to a peaceful day?**

Sasuke was outside of the school waiting for Naruto to arrive so he could get his keys from him. Next time he needs to take the keys for himself. Naruto also promised he (of course Sasuke) would drive both Shikumi and Suko to there house since Shikumi left her keys in her locker and forgot the combination. Suko on the other hand just took the bus and then ran halfway. So troublesome.

"Hey where's Shikumi?" Sasuke looked up to see Suko standing there looking at him without that goofy face.

"I think she has Physical Ed. So I'm sure it'll take her a while to get here but Naruto has that keys so I have no idea when we'll leave."

Suko sighed heavily and sat in the middle of the courtyard. "Well I don't feel like staying here much longer or else I'll be trampled by girls." He got out his cell and dialed a number. Sasuke then saw him place the phoine on the floor.

"What are yo-" He heard ringing sounds coming from the blackberry.

"Hai?" It was Shikumi's voice.

"Oi, where are you?" Suko asked.

"Changing from my clothes, apparently I'm a bother to these two plastic chicks."

"Be nice to them." He smiled as he spoke those words.

There was a long pause. He heard the locker slam shut. "...Sure." She mumbled.

"Seriously Shiku-nee!"

Sasuke heard laughter on the other line. "Don't worry I'm not like that anymore, only gangers do that."

Suko's hand twitched. He saw that Suko quickly looked up then back down."

"Hehe. Yeah." He picked up the phone and brought it up to Sasuke. _Say something! _He mouthed out.

Sasuke hesitated but then took the phone.

"Suko? Are you still there?"

"Hey. Hurry up I'm getting tired of waiting."

There was no answer.

"C'mon catgirl."

"S-Sasuke?"

"Who else?"

"...Yeah sure I'm walking outside now."

"Alright then."

Sasuke hung up and returned the phone to Suko.

"Heh. She seemed surprise to talk to you." Suko grinned. Sasuke only shrugged he then notice Naruto and Shikumi walking towards them.

"Hehe sorry I'm late!" Naruto spoke scratching his head. Shikumi just smiled. The blonde boy then got out the keys and tossed them to Sasuke. All four of them walked across the parking lot and saw that only two cars remained. One was Shikumi's a silver convertible porche. And the other one was Sasuke's a black BMW with new rims.

"Aw damn you didn't reck your new car Shiku-nee!" Suko complained.

"That's a pretty nice ride." Naruto added.

"Stfu Suko." Shikumi hissed. "And thank you Naru-kun."

Naruto blushed at the sudden nickname he had recieved.

"Will all of you just get in?" Sasuke asked as he pressed the button to unlock the doors. Naruto sat in the front while Suko and Shikumi sat in the back, of course Sasuke was driving. Shikumi looked out the window and saw that they had passed a what she seemed was a new flashy rave club call "House Of Riot" She rolled her eyes. Such a poser thing. It seemed Sasuke saw her because she heard Sasuke and Naruto chuckle. Shikumi blinked. Confused. Had she missed something?

"Shikumi do you oppose night clubs?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I just think that name is lame."

Naruto turned back. "Oh really?" Shikumi nodded. "Sounds like you know a better one?" He asked.

Shikumi turned to Suko and saw him grin.

"Well.." Shikumi started. "It is friday, why don't we go to where me and Suko go?"

Both guys looked at each other. Sasuke's face seemed undecided but Naruto was ready to go.

After Sasuke turned a last corner he saw a mansion. Ah. Correct that. More like an estate. He stopped at the gates which had a big silver monogram "K" in the middle.

A guard from the gate came to Sasuke's window asking if he was on the list. Of course he said no. The guard was about to turn him away until he saw the two Kurozuki kids waving at him. The gate soon opened. Sasuke parked the car behind a red jaguar assuming that was Suko's. All of them got out of the house and went up the stairs.

Naruto looked up. "Are you sure we can come in."

"Yeah, our parent are almost never home." Suko replied.

"Mother is at the northern part of Japan while Father is in Germany." Shikumi explained.

Sasuke was actually surprised to hear that. He would have never expected that they practically lived alone. When both walked in there eyes widened.

"Damn Sasuke this thing is bigger than your house." For once Sasuke actually agreed with the blonde.

Shikumi came back and handed Sasuke a flyer. The piece of paper literary screamed rave. At had all glittery letter with tie dye on one half and glow sticks and tehcno and the other. The club was called "Underground". Odd. He's never heard of this place and he practically lived here all his life.

"Is this new?" Sasuke questioned. The silver girl shook her head. "It's just in a really secluded place."

"Oh."

"Well then..."Suko cut in. "Bring anybody the more the merrier." He grinned. "We'll meet by nine." Both boys nodded and left.

"Wah! This'll be so much fun." Suko commented. Shikumi agreed. After the first day of school a night of partying is the way to go.

After dropping off Naruto and promising to pick him up at the destined time he headed over to his own home, finally. He brushed his raven hair back letting his bangs fall once again over his eyes, he didn't bother yelling 'Im Home' in his big uninhabited house. His mother and father were somewhere visiting his relatives as soon as they had mentioned this he quickly declined.

His eyes wondered over to the grandfather clock which read 4:50 in the afternoon. He sighed. He should go call the people who'll come with him tonight. His thoughts went back to when the was at school with Suko waiting for Shikumi and Naruto. When Suko was talking with his sister on the phone she had mention something about 'she is not like that anymore, only gangers do that' something really felt suspicious. Was Shikumi part of a gang? She did say her brother was. Or probably _is_.

Sasuke set an alarm on his phone for eight and then went up stairs to his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers then laid down onto his bed. He'll rest for now. This day of school surprisingly made him tired. His mind wandered off.

Suko and Shikumi arrived at the nightclub, Underground, which they were no stranger at. Shikumi checked her cell to see what time it was, the screen read 8:45. She grinned. Some extra time to get comfy before the party starts. Shikumi was dressed in neon pink tube top that only covered her breast she also wore solid black brazilian pants on her torso and stomach was glitter her belly button piercing was also visible. There were also rainbow bracelets on both of her arms. The only thing she'd never wear was make-up. Suko on the other hand wore some light eyeliner, going along with his sleeveless fishnet shirt with tight skater jeans that had multiple loose hanging chains strapped on. He also placed some studded earrings on both of his ears.

Shikumi walked to a small run down building and entered with her twin. Her eyes scanned the old room and found the stairs that led downward. There was a reason it was called Underground. She didn't hear any vibrating so it was safe to say that the DJ didn't come yet. When she arrived downstairs Suko went to the bouncer who gave him a creepy grin. He nodded his head and opened the door. She closed her eyes when the bright lights hit here. So they didn't turn the lights off yet. It seemed Suko already switched to flirt-mode. She mentally noted to drive when they were getting ready to go home.

Her tongue itched for a tangy drink so she headed to the bar passing numerous of rockers head banging to a fast punk beat. It took about 10 minutes just to get a fricken _blushing geisha _(a drink w/ vodka and raspberry juice). Her lips touched the cool glass sipping the mixture of bitter and sweet. Ah. Now she was more awake. Her attention was drawn to the door that had graffiti painted on. She finished up her drink and walked to the back where she stood face to face with the door. A first she only stared. How long has it been since she'd come back here? Her hand gripped the knob. Apparently, not long enough.

Sasuke drove to Naruto's place and honked the horn. At last he came out wearing a a black wifebeater covered by a collard long buttoned shirt with none done and finally blue jeans. Hm. So the dobe can dress cool. Sasuke smirked. Tonight he wore a a collard leather vest that had chains hanging from the sides, the first three were undone showing his bare chest, tight dark blue jeans matched with his outfit. He already called Neji and Kiba, to tell them the address and time to meet there so he wasn't worried about that. It seemed Gaara didn't answer his phone. He wondered what's going on with him.

Shikumi's hand twitched when she heard her phone ringing. She turned around releasing her grip on the knob and walked away as far as possible from the door. When she saw the caller ID it was Sasuke. Her finger lightly pressed the answer button.

"Hai?"

"Do we go in that recked thing?" His sudden deep voice made her wince.

"Um. Yeah. Then go down the stairs. I'll meet you there." She responded.

"Why?"

"Cuz you gotta be on the list." She hung up and made her way to the entrance.

Sasuke stood there with the phone in his hand. That girl just hung up on me. He ignored what just happened and went down the stairs with Naruto and the people he called.

"Man this place is creepy." Kiba commented.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Said Sasuke.

When the group got there a huge buff man wearing a tuxedo and glasses stood next to the door. His eyebrow rose up when he saw the teens approaching.

"On the list?"

All shook there heads.

"Well then get out of he-"

There was a loud knocking on the door. The man seemed annoyed. "Hey!" He shouted. "There's a exit on the other side go over there." He opened the door in a raging manner. His face went pale when he saw who it was.

"S-Shikumi-san..!"

Sasuke saw her cock her head and smile. She spoke but he didn't quite hear. His eyes scanned her body up and down. The way that top hugged her body made him smirk. At school she dressed as if she wanted to be rejected but tonight it seems she wanted all the attention. She caught his gaze and grinned her hand motioned them to come over.

"Thanks Todou-an!!" She waved to the body guard.

All Suko had to do was look at a girl and she'd come over. Hm. Sometimes it was good to have this skill. Wait. Scratch that. Make that _all_ the time. Suko made a mental note to find Shikumir before the lights went out. He was sitting down on the couch near the aquarium. He always loved this spot, seeing the fish swim around made him feel peaceful.

"Suko-kunn!" A dirty blonde girl chirped. He gazed at her. A skimpy red dress that was so tight we could probably see her ribs and green pumps that made her seem almost 10 inches tall. He didn't know how she found him, but hey, at least he got a free coke and rum. Even though this was a club the place Suko chose was cluber-free. He usually like to take it easy at first then go out into the crowd. Underground, was that type of club that everybody wanted to get into. The thing is, it's not advertised on the streets nor internet, you just had to know the place by knowledge or people. From the outside this place may look smaller then an apartment but in fact it was as big as a two story building seperated and put next to each other. Yeah. It's that big.

The girl sat next to Suko and cuddled with him. Out of all the places she could go. Why him? Heh. Of course he knew. Kurozuki Suko was just so damn irresistible. But he just wanted to be alone.

"Ne. What are thinking about?" The girl purred in his ear. She leaned in and nuzzled her head against his chin. Suko kept his unfazed expression. He then realized. Who in the hell is this girl? His hand grabbed her head and pushed it away.

"How do you even know my name or where I was?" His eyes remained unreadable. The girl placed her index finger over her lips. Did she really not know? He didn't know a girl can be _this_ dumb.

"Oh! The manager told me!" She exclaimed. Suko stiffened. Why would the manager want him? In fact, how did he know he was here? Did he also know Shikumi was here?

"And why?" The sternness in his voice made her face fall.

"Well...he wants you to come over and see him now."

"I see." He got up leaving the girl and his drink behind.

"H-Hey! He can wait!" The girl cried out.

No. He defiantly can't.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the place. To think a run down shack is on top of a huge nightclub. Even thought the lights were suddenly turned off when they entered he could tell that there were a lot of people. Mainly because of the glow sticks that were swung around. He looked at Shikumi who seemed to have received more glow sticks than she can wear.

"Oi!" She waved her arms so the group can see her. "Take some!" She yelled over the music. Everyone nodded and took some.

"Man! These are awesome!" An amazed Naruto shouted.

"I'm going to get a drink." Kiba announced. Shikumi quickly went over to him a whispered something in his ear. Sasuke's eyesbrow jolted up. Wonder what she's saying. He saw Kiba give her a sly grin then take off. She came back and gave a sudden smirk.

"All of you watch out when you get drink. Leave them unattended and someone'll spike it!" She said a bit unclear.

"Why the hell would someone do that?" Neji asked in a disgusted tone.

"Hm. Maybe cuz they want to I don't know...rape you!!" She flicked his forehead while sticking her tongue out. "Just be careful 'kay?" He gave her a lazy smile and nodded his head.

Sasuke was there just with Shikumi, he wasn't really much of a dancer let alone a raver. He was more of a head banger, but he didn't mind techno. He saw Shikumi wave at Neji then turned his way. Her arms reached out and grabbed his wrist. She tugged at him say he needed to have a good time while here. His face grimaced at the thought of sweaty people smelling like pigs bumping into him. She saw his face expression and got up to him. The closeness in them made him tense. She got on her toes and whispered in his ear.

"C'mon don't be so serious or are you just embarrassed" He could sense her smirking. This made him angry. He suddenly grabbed her hand and headed towards the crowd. A bass electro song was playing, it's deep surprisingly slow tempo flowed right through him. His arms slithered around Shikumi's waist as he rocked back and forth to the rhythm. He could feel her body pulsing with the music. At first she was stiff but slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smelled a fragrance that reminded him of sweat pea. He then closed his eyes. Letting the music do whatever it wanted with him.

Shikumi was shocked at first. Sasuke grabbing her to the dance floor then wrapping his arms to her waist. This wasn't like him. Though she met him hours ago by his personality it would be an annoyance to dance. She figured it was the smell of weed in the air. Too bad. She really felt at ease with him like this. Soon the party would be over and he would be the same grouchy emo-mannered boy. Her head fell to his chest letting the house music fill her up. She will soon be drunk with electronic music. It's been a long time since she had felt this way. The song then ended, unwrapping her arms she gave Sasuke a grin.

"I was wrong your not embarrased to dance." She saw Sasuke give the most faintest smile ever. Yeah. Too bad, it was just the weed.

Suko went to the back of the club meeting with a messed up door. So the paint didn't wear, eh? He smirked. His body tingled with a sensation he hadn't felt in quite a while. At last, he flung the door opening meeting a long side stage that were on each side, glowing, giving the long room some light. He saw that the stages were divided with poles that were occupied by skinny model-looking girls in bunny suits. This place did _not_ change at all. Many of the females gave him a seductive smirk. Some even went to the edge and strokes his chin softly. The snakelike movements of each girls made Suko seem like he was in heaven but as soon as he past another door the boy fell right into a place worst than hell.

At the end was a circular couch that seemed so soft the angels of heaven would be envious. Accompanied with the couch was a male who had a red-headed girl on his lap. His face winced. Karin. Her piercing fake red contacts were placed on him. At first she smirked but then cringed. She was one of the few girls he would never play around with. She got off of the person and sat next to him placing her arm around his neck possessively. The man looked at Suko directly, his true red eyes, which Suko deeply despised, seemed to be filled with lust and hatred.

"Oi. Why did you call me here." Suko asked in a displeasing manner. He shift his weight to right leg while crossing his arms. The man stayed silent. A slow, menacing smirk appeared on his face.

"Suko. It's been so long since I have seen you. Why give me the cold shoulder." Suko could see him perfectly, his pale skin contrasted the darkness of his hair, black. He seemed to have grown it longer, the length was about on the middle of his back. He still had spiky hair on top with his left bang straight covering one eye. This person. Substitute leader of _Kuro Shi-ne_, Madara.

"Listen I just came here to hang out." He relaxed himself. "You don't have to watch me over like a little kid, you're only two years older than me."

He saw Madara get up from his resting, walking over. Sure this guy was a sub, but man he could be so serious. "Don't you want to know the status of the gang?" His voice nearly came out raspy. "Or did you finally came back to your senses and want to join back?" Suko jolted back keeping the distance from then.

"Hey man. Don't you get the meaning of 'just partying' and besides Shikumi wanted to show her friends from scho-" He stopped. The look on Madara's made him speechless. Damn. He had forgotten to never mention Shikumi's name in front of him. The annoying smirk came to the sub leader's face.

"Yuuki." He called out. A shadowy figure came from god knows where. There in the light came a person his age with long honey-brown hair, eyes of lavender color, and an outfit consisting of a purple tight girls sweater with tight white capri. Hm. So it's this person, eh?

"Yes, Madara-sama?" The person spoke in a polite manner. The leader glanced at Yuuki then Suko. "Take care of him while I go get Hime-chan."

Suko's eyes widened. Dammit. He was too careless. He saw Yuuki get out a small silver gun and pointed at him. "Sorry Suko, but since you're no longer of _Kuro Shi-ne_, I have to obey the leader even if he is a substitute."

The black haired boy gave a wry smile. "Don't underestimate me Yuuki-_chan._" The lady-killer unlocked the safety lock. He could detect some hesitant in his lavender eyes. Suko's legs sprang towards Yuuki quickly moving from side to side so he didn't have a chance to shoot. At last he elbowed the kid in the gut as he was ducking from the bullet that he had shot. Yuuki was knocked to the floor loosing grip on the gun. He tried to reach for it but Suko sprinted towards it and swooped it up. Yuuki cursed than disappeared.

"Dammit!" He whispered. He had to save his sister at all cost.

**E N D O F C H A P T E R T H R E E**


	4. Voice Of Contention

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto blah...blah..you should know that by know. -.-  


* * *

"_Your doubt, it fuels me. _

_Your hate, it drives me. _

_The challenge ignites me. _

_You make me fight harder_."

-Hatebreed ; _Facing What Consumes You_

**Voice Of Contention.**

Shikumi sipped down her last bit of martini and sighed happily. Nothing better than a nice, strong drink after a good dance. She turned around in her chair to face the crowd. She saw that Neji got himself a good looking girl who had a wild neon yellow hair. It seemed Kiba got a girl with long spiky hair that had a tattoo of a paw print located on her right cheek. And whoa. Naruto was already hooking up with a total raver chic. She simpered mentally remembering to ask them how it went. Now. Time to look for Sasuke. Her golden eyes scanned the large room for the raven boy. What the hell? Were her eyes deceiving her? There she saw Sasuke grinding with a girl whose face she couldn't see. Hm. So he's not gay after all. Sure the person he was with was shorter than him and had long luscious hair but, that didn't mean the person was a female. As a matter of fact. There are people called called lady-killers.

"Ha. I just met him and yet I'm so cruel" She snickered and ordered another martini this time strawberry flavored.

"Heh. Wow Shikumi, it's been a while since you had this much." the bartender, Akito spoke. His icy blue eyes looked at her in a gentle way. She had known him since they were young. He was two years older and made some killer drinks. Shikumi merely shrugged. "I just feel like letting loose tonight. First day of a new school was a drag."

Akito leaned closer. "So how is it?"

His curious expression made her smile. "It's almost the same as Sound Academy but we don't have to wear uniform and the food it less appetizing."

Akito gave her a warm smile. "But I'm very sure you made some friends."

Shikumi nodded. "Akito you should go back to school." Her eyes became sympathetic. "You're very bright and a kind person." She could see his light blush in the darkness. His hand brushed back his dark chocolate brown hair.

"I don't know. I have no where else to go besides here. I also don't have a good temper so I'll probably get expelled quicker than a gun shot." Her arm shot out grabbing his shirt causing her to spill her martini.

"You idiot! I keep telling you I have room at my place. In fact. I have room for you to _live_ there! You can live with me and Suko! Your no stranger to me nor my parent!" She heard herself huffing over the music. She loosened her grip. "Akito. You can just control it." She then gave him a reassuring smile. "And if not I'll be there."

Akito blinked. she saw that his blue eyes gave a slight glint. He grinned. "So then I'll be classmates with you, eh?" She nodded happily. He then gave a quick sigh. "But...the leader-" She winced. "I have to ask him for permission. "

She grabbed his hand and cupped it with both of hers. Her eyes were closed as she once more gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll...talk to him." Akito's eyes widened. "But-"

"I said _I will_ talk to him." She got up and turned only to be stopped by a surprising face.

Sasuke felt the girl backing into him more, rubbing herself onto him. For some reason a part of him thought this was wrong but, of course he ignored it. The girl's arms were lifted by the music. She gently grabbed Sasuke's neck while still rocking their hips to the fast beat. His ears perked up when he heard a very faint hint of shouting.(a/n-He has very good ears) His head tilted to the direction where he had heard it from. Hm. Of course it was Shikumi. He squinted his eyes a bit to see she was shouting at the bartender. What was she doing? Then a moment later she saw him smile while she grabbed his hand.

"Hey. Do you want to get a drink?" He looked down to see the girl looking up at him. The lavender eyes flashing different colors from the party lights. He shrugged and headed to the bar. For some add reason he walked to where Shikumi was. He felt a hand touch his, gripping his large hand. His destination was over but then Shikumi turned and almost ran into him.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"I'm jut here to get a drink." He told her.

"Oi Shikumi." He heard the bartender call, motioning her to lean over. She did. When they were finished Shikumi had a horrid look on her face. She was about to leave when she froze in place staring at him. Or so he thought.

"Y-Yuuki..." A name which was unfamiliar to him came out of her mouth. It seemed she said more but he didn't hear it. He then noticed the grip on his hand was loose. Was that the girl who he'd been dancing with was called? But how did she know her name? He then saw Shikumi's face loose all color. He tensed up. An unknown presence was behind him. He turned to see a man taller than him with long hair and red eyes stare down at him. Sasuke's eyes widened. _B-Brother...!?_

"Shikumi..." He began. Sasuke turned back to Shikumi who was speechless. He also noticed the bartender was also frozen.

The man cringed at the music. "Perhaps we should go to outside." He gave her a sly grin before his body turned and walked off to the far back. Sasuke looked around and found that Yuuki left. Weird.

"S-Sasuke..." He turned, to see Shikumi shake softly. He opened his mouth but was stopped by the sudden grip he felt on his hand. He was pulled by her through the crowd until they were at a weird looking door. He felt confused. Why did she bring him here? Who was that guy? When she opened the door her grip tightened. Is..she nervous? They walked over to the other side to find numerous dancing women on poles lined up both side of the long but short hallway. As they entered another door an almost empty room was there. A red-headed girl waltz over to them, a sly smirk painted onto her face. Sasuke's hand was finally free when Shikumi quickly released the hand.

"Well well lookie what we got here and I thought just seeing your brother would make me hurl." She licked her lips as she took out a pistol. Sasuke saw Shikumi just standing there. Does she want to be killed?

"Where is he?" She spoke.

"Why should I tell you?" Karin snapped. Shikumi took a step forward but was stopped by a bullet inches from her foot. "And next time I'll aim for you."

"Hey. Shikumi what's going on?" Sasuke demanded. Karin shot a glare at him which soon turned into a flirty leer. She walked over to him, sliding the pistol over his bare skin on his chest. He shivered as the cold metal made contact.

"You're really hot." She spoke in an alurring voice.

He grinned. "Tell me something I don't know." Her eyes screamed screw me. Man this girl was messed up. He quickly flickered his eyes to Shikumi who knocked Karin down with a puncture to a pressure point. Karin made a grunting sound and fell to the floor. Shikumi grabbed the pistol, inspecting it.

"Hey what's going on?" Sasuke growled. She just looked at him. The thing that made him confused was the look of regret in her face.

Suko ran through the whole entire club didn't find her. Damn! Where the hell is Shikumi!? He placed his hand on his pocket to make sire the gun was still there. Good. He then realized. Akito must know something. He headed to the direction of the big mural that had symbols of different gangs. That's were the bar was. He got to the bar panting, a glass of water was placed in front of him. He picked his head up to see Akito smiling faintly. Suko couldn't help but drink the cool liquid. After a minute of catching his breathe the teen brushed back his hair relaxing himself.

"Akito. Wheres Shikumi!" He asked in a hasty tone.

Akito blinked. "Um. Madara said for her to go outside, the exit. She took some kid with her." He psused taking the glass. "Suko." His look was stern. "You have to keep a close eye on that kid. The raven boy. He seemed way to smiliar to Madara and...you know who else."

Suko blinked in confusion. What was he talking about Sasuke doesn't resemble...If the person and Madara's eyes were black they would look similar to his. He gasped. They can't be...Of rouse, they had the same last name.He ran sprinting to the exit door not caring who he knocked down. He went up some stairs and crashed open the door. There he saw a confused Sasuke, a stern Shikumi, and a menacing Madara. He saw that his sister had a pistol in her back pocket. How did she...?

"Ah. Suko I thought you wouldn't have come." Madara spoke in his oh-so-smooth voice. He saw the silver haired girl take a step forward. Dammit Shikumi.

"I believe you wanted to talk to me only, Madara?" She stared straight into his eyes wincing faintly as the thought of those crimson eyes gazing at her. Suko reached into his pocket taking grip on the gun. Someone is going to be turned over, he thought sourly.

Shikumi held Madara's gaze. He suddenly changed his direction to Sasuke. She turned to see that he didn't flinch nor did he shake. But something in his face made her wonder.

"And who might you be?" Madara spat out.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." He rose an eyebrow up. "Who the hell are you?" The sub. leader's eyes seemed to widened.

"So you are the younger brother of Itachi I presume?" There she saw Sasuke froze. "H-How do you know him...?"

Shikumi thought for a moment. Itachi. That name sounded so familiar. Why? She closed her eyes trying to bring up the face.

"Ah. You don't seem to remeber huh do you Shikumi?" She could feel Madara's words pierce through her. "Years back you were the on who-" A gun shot boomed through the air. Shikumi turned back to see that Suko aimed for Madara. She looked at the man to see his cheek grazed. Suko walked over to her, not taking his eyes off of Madara. _Don't worry about him._ Suko whispered to her. Madara merely wiped the blood with his finger, brought it up to his lips letting his tongue sweep away the red liquid.

"What were you going to say!?" Sasuke yelled. "About my brother!" Shikumi stood still. Her eyes then looked over to Sasuke. She then saw a picture come into her mind. A man taller than Sasuke, had the same crimson eyes as Madara but at the same time seemed soft and warm. His hair reached the length a bit longer than his shoulders which was tied back into a low ponytail. His bangs were pointed at the end, falling over the sides of his forehead.

"Uchiha Itachi..." The name escaped her mouth. It seemed she had remembered his name but..somehow she felt a pain in her chest. Scenes of blood and gang members on the floor with...sword wounds flashed in her mind. It wasn't just a little of the red liquid but a massive amount. There she saw herself on her knees with a katana-sword in her hand, something seemed to fall from her face what she though was sweat. Sadly, they were her won tears escaping her eyes. Somehow she didn't remember this. _Shiku-nee! What are you doing Shikumi!_!Her mind snapped back. She then realized a cold metallic object against the side of her forehead. She closed her eyes. Yes. What am I doing? A gun to her head? How low was that? Pretty pathetic. Her body felt a pang sensation as she collided with a body her mouth escaped a grunting sound when she collided to the ground.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" It was Sasuke. She couldn't look at him. She turned her head facing Madara who had a smirk on his face. Did he really want her to kill herself. If she did that, then he would became the true leader of the gang.

"M..adara." She whispered. He seemed to have heard her because he walked over while Sasuke was getting off of her.

"Yes, princess?" He bent down maintaining eye-level with her. His fingers caressed her cheek, of course, shuddering at the contact. Shikumi picked her body up making herself sit on the cold concrete. She grabbed his shirt, clenching the smooth fabric of his shirt.

"You..." Her eyes flashed with anger. "What do you want from me!?" She hissed as lowly as possible.

"I believe you can answer that yourself." He got up when the girl released her grip, the spot was now wrinkled.

"Hold on! I...have a request..." She looked down. "About Akito..."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He felt his head burn. Knowing nothing really pissed him off.

"You can calm down, Sasuke." He looked over at the person, Suko.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on?" He snapped.

"Well-" He froze when a voice reached his ears. "Oi! Sasuke! Shikumi! Suko! What're you guys doing out here!?" Both guys grunted when they saw the blonde boy along with pupil-less and doggie. He grinned once he finally caught up with them.

"We've been looking all over for you guys." Kiba spoke out.

"I...don't think this is the right time..." Neji commented. The three spotted Shikumi sitting with a guy hanging over her.

"Who the creep." Naruto asked.

"Club owner." Suko responded quietly. He then sighed. "Don't ask anymore questions. I'll..._we'll_ explain everything once they're done. Sasuke looked at Madara. There's something he knew about his brother and he will find out. He heard Suko sighed again, this time he sounded relieved. Seems like their done. He saw Shikumi get up though her facial expression was impossible to see due to her bangs. The next thing was Madara, who gave her a small pat on the head, seemed to have muttered some words to her and then made eye contact with him. The devious eyes too, smirked at him. He gave a low snarl. One thing Sasuke didn't have to think about. This guy. He totally loathed. At long last he disappeared back into the club. A moment later a person came towards them.

"Who are you!?" He barked out making his friends flinch. The guy stopped in his tracks. Hn. Must be a pass buyer.

"Akito!" He heard Shikumi's exclaim. He felt wind on him when she ran past him. He saw that she tackled him but not too hard.

He rolled his eyes. So it's the bartender. Is she in a relationship with him? Whatever. He didn't care anyways. At least it was over. Now it's time for some answers.

**E N D O F C H A P T E R F O U R**

* * *

**Wah! it's getting good. :D Review if you can **


	5. Unraveling The Truth

**Ackk! Sorry for the lat update! Getting ready to start school T.T**

**Well anywayzzz ****I do not own Naruto only the idea of the story :)**

**Well here you go! ch. 5**

* * *

"_Let grief convert to anger: _

_Blunt not the heart, enrage it_."

-William Shakespeare, _Macbeth_

**Unraveling The Truth**

Shikumi took a a stick of takoyaki and bit into the first ball. After what happened anything made her screech for joy in her mind. Placing the stick down onto the large plate she grabbed her tea and sipped it washing the flavor of octopus from her mouth. She couldn't help but eat when all eye were on her.

"Nani!? Eat!" She blurted out. Hm. It didn't work. A deep sigh escaped her lip before she began talking again.

"Well...I guess you..." She hesitated. "Um..." She brought her hand to her mouth. Think! What can I tell them. If only her brother didn't run off and lock himself in the bathroom claiming he was 'cleaning himself'. For Akito she let him sleep in her room for now since the other bedrooms were locked.

"Just spill it out." Sasuke demanded. Of course. He wanted to know the most. "Or are you-"

"OKAY!" She heaved from the sudden outburst. "Madara he is the substitute leader for.._.Kuro Shi-ne._" When she stopped to see the faces of the boys it seemed hey knew who they were. In a way she was relieved they knew.

"Kuro...Shi-ne?" Naruto whispered.

"Their the most elite and deadliest gang in the underworld." Neji said

"Wait! But how? It was said that they dismantled years ago?" Kiba shouted.

She sighed. "They were keeping a low profile since they moved down here when they 'split up'. The real leader is on a break. Along with the rest of the group. That's why there was no news of them."

"Hold on." Sasuke rose an eyebrow to her. "How do you know this? "

Shikumi gave a small gulped. "Let's just say I know the real leader quite well."

"But-"

"Anyways!" She ignored him. " Not pertaining to _Kuro Shi-ne, _does anyone have anymore questions?" All shook their head. Sasuke seemed annoyed. She smiled faintly. "Now have some takoyaki! It's really good." She ate another one.

Akito lied in Shikumi's bed awake. He wasn't feeling very tired. A tingling sensation filled his body. He couldn't believe that he left that place. His life never really meant anything to him. Serving drinks to strangers who later became familiar to him now that the gang was on hold. Years ago, with Shikumi and Suko they'd have countless of missions. Shikumi made the gang livelier. He smiled at the thought of going to school and living with the twins. At long last he will be able to have the life he wanted. No killing, robbing or gambling. Just normal out of the ordinary thing. He shuffled on the bed until he got up and went downstairs. When he got to the first floor he saw that Shikumi was stuffing herself with, what he thought, meatballs. His eyes could tell she was tense. Perhaps these people didn't know the truth. He should just be quiet. Shikumi seemed to notice him because she waved her arm signaling to come over.

"Akito aren't you tired?" She asked as soon as she was done chewing. He merely shook his head. His body rested on the couch and noticed the four guys' stares.

"Um..."

"Oh!" Shikumi said. "Im sorry, yu guys this is Hyo Akito. Akito this is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto greeted him with a grin.

"Y-Yeah." He replied.

"Eh? Akito are you nervous?" Shikumi asked, surprised.

He shook his head. "Sorry. I'm just not used to meeting people outside of the club." She soften her gaze and nodded her head.

"Akito will be starting school with use on Monday." She turned to him. "Right?"

"Ah. Yeah." He then caught Sasuke's glance, or more like a leer. _Hm. He's very strange._ Akito thought.

"Ah this feels really nice." Suko let the steam hit his face as he laid his head back on the edge of the bath. To much tension in the shoulders, he thought. When his body rose from the bath he grabbed a towel drying his body. The hair can get dry by itself. After drying off he slipped on a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Not really his style but it's comfy.

"Hey hey people." He gave a sly grin when he met up with the people.

"Shut it!" Shikumi snapped.

"Wow. Touchy touchy." Suko grabbed a takoyaki and munched on it. "So it seems Shiku-nee explained everything right?"

Silence. Then came nods. "Good good!" He said cheerfully. "Now is a good time to tell you, Im going to transferr to Konoha High!" He waved his arms in the air for a more effective act. Shikumi dropped her stick letting it fall to the floor.

"NANI!?" She screamed. "No your not!"

"Why yes I am little sister."

"You're going to stay at Sound High!" She hissed. "Besides mother and father won't accept."

"They did for you. So why not me?" He eyed her playfully. It was a joy teasing his sister. "Well let's drop it. We have guest over. And a new roommate." He gave Akito a smug grin.

"We should leave now." Sasuke got up from his chair. "It's past 2 a.m"

"Aw. Sasu-chan loves to go home early." Shikumi teased.

Sasuke eyed her. "No. I just don't feel like hearing you guys now." Shikumi went silent. Suko smirked. Akito stayed quiet. Naruto was the one who broke the silent.

"Um. Well. I'm having a party at my crib tomorrow or uh...today, no..." Naruto scratched his head.

"Saturday." Shikumi said with small smile.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned. "Why don't you guys come!?"

"Im up for it." Suko said.

"Count me in." Shikumi said.

Everyone than looked at Akito who tensed up. "I-I'll come." He smiled lazily.

"Then it's settled!' He wrote down his address on the napkin and handed it to Shikumi.

"Alright. Well I guess you guys gotta go since the princess here wants to leave." She gave a smirk to Sasuke who scoffed.

Once they left Shikumi unlocked one of the door and brought some blankets and pillows for Akito.

"For now you can wear Suko's clothes. He insisted."

"That's okay I can buy some.."

"Nah. Don't worry he has some clothes he never wears." She smiled. "I'm just glad you're outta there."

Akito nodded. "Me too."

She said goodnight and left for her room. Her arms stretched out into the air. Mmm. Rough night. Need some resting for partying, yet again. She stripped down, totally nude, and put on black board shorts and a grey sleeved shirt. After removing the glitter from her body and jewelry she brushed her teeth and plopped herself onto her bed.

"Mmm. This feels so good." She hugged her extra pillow feeling the feather tickle her cheek. Soon her mind went wandered.

-x-

_Shikumi squirmed in her chair. How long did she have to sit down? Her eyes wandered the audience around her. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. Opera wasn't really her thing. Man, at least her parents could've brought her to a musical instead of this crap. That's it. She couldn't take it anymore. _

_"Mother." She whispered._

_"What?" She hissed._

_"May I use the bathroom?"_

_"Yes yes, darling." She nodded. "Just hurry back now it's getting really good." _

_She smiled and nodded. If only she could roll her eyes. Luckily, her seat was at the end so nobody was disturbed. Her feet tapped silently on the deep brown carpet. At last her body went through the door of the theatre. She dashed into the bathroom, but it was of no use the music still vibrated through the fricken' marble wall. She shrugged the problem and looked into the mirror. There she saw herself wearing a sleek gold dress that showed a bit of her cleavage and practically her whole back. She had to place a lot of cover up on her tattoo mark located on her neck. On her ears she could only wear one pair of earring which, of course, her mother picked out. Diamond chandeliers dangling on her earlobe. What a pain. Her hair was in a perfect high bun with curly dangles of hair leaking out. The only thing that remained the same was her black side bang. This wasn't her. The true her would never wear something that would show off her wealth but, it was for her parents. She exited the bathroom strolling outside for fresh air. _

_She sighed and undid her hair. "Damn opera." Her lips muttered._

_"You can say that again." She froze. She didn't know someone else was out here. She then heard chuckling._

_"Sorry if I frightened you." She turned and saw a man 3 years her senior leaning against the marble wall. He wore a a black tuxedo that seemed to bring out his abnormal crimson eyes and pale silk skim. Between his fingers was a cigarette, he brought it up to his lips and sucked it softly then blowing the grey smoke out._

_"Something wrong?" He questioned._

_Shikumi cocked her head to the side. "I didn't even see you when I cam out. You're a pretty good hider." _

_He shrugged. "I guess that's a talent. Anyways shouldn't you be inside?"_

_"Shouldn't you?" She snapped. He tipped his bud letting the ash drop before speaking. _

_"Touche." He gave her a sly smirk. "What's you name?"_

_"Kurozuki Shikumi." She grinned at him. "And yourself?"_

_"Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you."_

_"LIkewise." She saw him take another drag. "If you keep that up you'll surely dig your own grave."_

_He rose an eyebrow. "Is it repulsive?" Shikumi nodded. "Well then.." He dropped the bud and crushed it with his leather shoe. "There, happy?"_

_"Much."_

_He heard him chuckle again. "Your hair looks funny."_

_Shikumi flushed combing it with her fingers. "I just undid it!" / "My hair is naturally straight!"_

_"And white?" He asked amused._

_"Silver!" She corrected him. "And my bang is natural as well."_

_"How utterly strange." Itachi sat down on the bench and motioned her to join him. _

_"It's not!" She flushed even more. Thank god it was nighttime._

_"Forgive me." He grabbed a bit of her hair. "It's cute."_

_She narrowed her eyes. "Flattery won't make up for the comment." She stuck her tongue out playfully at him._

_"Well your eyes make up for it." He smiled at her. Her heart thumped in her chest. Such a strange feeling. Especially for a total stranger._

_"Thanks." She looked at him. "You have pretty cool eyes yourself."_

_"You think?" He seemed surprised. "For some reason people feel intimidated when they look at me." _

_"Really? I think their attrac-" She stopped herself. What was she saying!? "..amazing!_

_He smirk at her sentence. "Don't you mean 'attractive'?" His eyes seemed intense and yet so...calm. _

_"Nope. Amazing." _

_"Perhaps I heard wrong then."_

_"I agree." She liked talking to him. "So what school do you go to?"_

_"Konoha High."_

_"Really?" He went to a public school!? How strange._

_"You?"_

_"Sound High."_

_"Ah."_

_"What the suppose to mean?"" She asked curiously._

_"Well most rich kids go there. I bet your parents made you go there, right?"_

_She shrugged. "They let me do whatever I want. At least I should repay them by going to the school of their choice."_

_Itachi nodded seeming he understood. "I see."_

_"Shiku-chan!" She flinched at the voice. It was her father. Kurosuki Tsubasa. The tall tan man strolled over in his beige tuxedo. Silver hair flopping over his eyes. "Ah there you are Shiku-chan" He chirped. The man then stopped and looked at who she was with. _

_"Hello, you must be her father. It's a pleasure to meet you sir, I am Uchiha Itachi." He stood and bowed. Wow, so formal._

_"Oh! Yeah I know you! Your Fugaku-san's eldest kid. He's told me alot about you." He gave him a smile. Ah. Same old father that acts like a kid. She could help but giggle at him. _

_"Anyways Shiku-chan! We'll be across the street to see your brother." _

_Shikumi nodded. _

_"Nice meet you Itachi-kun!!" She saw her father waltz over to his wife, Kurozuki Kaede a women with black glossy hair, who gave her a half-hearted smile._

_"Your father is...interesting."_

_"You can say it, he's a total kid, except to my brother." She giggled. "My mother on the other hand is kinda strict, well to me."_

_"You have a brother?"_

_"Older. His name's Suko. My twin but only has black hair with white vertical stripes and is one year older than me. Strange huh?"_

_"Very." He looked around and stopped his gaze at a man with blue hair heading their way "I have a younger brother."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah. Same age as you."_

_Shikumi followed his stare. "You're friend?" _

_"Yeah."_

_"Hey Itachi." The man spoke. Wow he really has sharp teeth. He then caught her stare. "Picked up another one?"_

_She blinked, bemused._

_"No." He said harshly. "Is there any reason for you to be here?"_

_He shrugged. "Got bored y'know? And I passed by here remebering some shit that you hadda go to."_

_Itachi turned to her. "Im sorry but we must be going."_

_Shikumi smiled. "See you around then." She then finally departed from the two male._

_"She's really something, eh?" Kisame commented._

_"Yeah." Itachi muttered. She really is._

**E N D O F C H A P T E R F O U R**


	6. Forgotten Memories

**I'm sooo sorryyy it's been a while since I've uploaded something.**

**I've been too bust with school --'**

**Welll I don't own Naruto just my ideas**

**Well here's ch. 5 D **

"_Nothing to do,_

_except looking for trouble._"

Robin Wasserman's _Sloth_

**Forgotten Memories**

_"Let's make out, let's make out, let's make out, let's make out,_

_let's make out, let's make out, let's make out, let's make out,_

_let's make out, let's make out, let's make out, let's make out,_

_let's make out, let's make out, let's make out, let's make out_

_too many legs under the table._

_too many reasons for trouble._

_have I got a girlfriend and does she get real mean?_

_yeah she does yeah she does..."_

Suko threw his pillow at his ipod alarm clock. Too bad he missed by a long shot. The song by Does This Offend You, Yeah? kept playing. At long last he got up when the song was over which was than replaced by 'Shimmy' By SOAD. He ruffled his black hair. The hard metal made his brain wake up. A yawn crept out of his mouth.

"I'm hungry..." He mumbled. Normally he was a morning person but last night's episode really screwed him over. He then remembered Naruto's party. He looked at his closet. Need to find something to wear. Perhaps chic or street? He could decide. Oh well, his party isn't 'till tonight. He opened his bedroom door and saw that he was the only one awake. He then heard a loud electric guitar sounding in Akito's room. Suko ran to the brunette's room and slammed the door wide.

"What the-?" He saw that Shikumi plugged in her guitar and brought the speaker in as well playing a very loud sound.

"He wouldn't get up." Shikumi pointed out. "No matter how hard I shook nor hit he still didn't get up."

"Usually that's you." He saw her shrug.

"I had a weird dream...or like a recurring memory..." She said placing her guitar on the floor.

Suko and Akito gave her equal looks.

"Suko-nii. A-kun." She only called them that when they weren't with other people. "Do you know anything about this...Itachi person?"

Both tensed up. So her memory is surfacing. Maybe it's because of the run-in with Madara?

Both shook their heads. Shikumi smiled faintly. "I see then." She picked up her mini amp and guitar taking it back to her room. They then heard her play a song.

"Do you think she'll remember soon about him?" Akito asked.

Suko sighed. "Yeah."

Shikumi picked at the strings, each letting it's own vibrating melody. She played indian-style with the guitars bottom between her legs. The sound of bass guitar in the morning got her awake. Usually it was a pain for her to get up. Her body was more adjusted to the night. Her mouthed opened and words came out blending in with the rhythm.

_"His little whispers love me, love me._

_That's all I ask for love me, love me._

_He battered his tiny fist to feel something._

_Wondered what its like to touch and feel something._

_Monsters. How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here looking through the window..."_

She dropped her instrument on her bed and went to her closet. Let's see. What to wear? She got out an orange tight fitting sun dress with brown leather sandals. What time was it anyways? Her eyes checked her KidRobot clock which read 11:43. Might as well go to the beach, she thought. She clipped on her strapless bra followed by slipping on the dress. She quickly rinsed her mouth and brushed her hair. Her hand grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair back into a low ponytail leaving her bang hanging. She looked at herself in the mirror, good enough. Before Shikumi exited her room she snatched her aviator glasses that had a brown tint. Upon her exit she ran into Akito.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"So sleeping beauty is awake, eh?" She smirked. Akito scratched his head laughing softly.

"Yeah guess so but doesn't sleeping beauty get woken by a kiss?" He cocked his head, grinning.

"Yes well the prince was on vacation so I filled in and I happen to have my amp and guitar on with me." She countered. "Well then, Ima head out, 'kay?"

Akito nodded and walked away. Shikumi ran downstairs grabbed her keys and purse then jolted out the doors. She squinted when the bright sun rays shot into her eyes, her hand blocked the light as she headed to her silver porche. Last night before she left for Underground she gave a spar key and asked one of her maids to go and pick her car up and bring it back here. Though she had to walk all the way to her high school Shikumi gave her two weeks vacation. What a nice thing to do, she thought. The hood was already down so she hopped into the driver's seat. After driving out onto the street she rummaged through the glove compartment taking out her white ipod with rainbow star stickers on the front and _Furuba_ stickers on the back. At a red light she plugged in the cord that was connected to her radio to her pod and quickly scanned through her artists finally picking The Offsprings. As _The Kids Aren't All Right_ played she was soon driving down Sunrise Ave. where her nose picked up the salt from the ocean, a small smile crept onto her face. She loved coming here especially really early on the morning, but due to excessive partying and staying out late she hadn't been to the beach in a while. She parked her car near a Starbuck's where she will soon have breakfast there. Her sunglasses were already on so the sun didn't bother her anymore. She took a step on the not-yet-hot sand, which was surprisingly still cold, and continued down to the shore. She sat close but far enough for her not to get wet. Her eyes went shut. The constant thrashing of waves filled her ear, mother nature's creating it's own tune.

"Is that you...Shikumi?" The deep, cool voice scared her. She turned to see the face of the person who she did not want to meet when she woke up just an hour ago. She could see the droplets of sea water forming at the tips of his auburn hair. Gaara.

"What are you doing here?" She asked uninterested.

"I should be asking you that. Never seen you at the beach."

"Well I used to to come but very early in the morning. You still didn't answer my question."

"I was surfing." He said dryly. "I always come here around 7." He placed his surfboard in the sand. "I just can't find that idiot..."

"Idio-" "Heyy Gaaraaa!!" Shikumi smirked at the voice. Naruto. When the blondie came over he tripped on the sand-god knows how that can happen-making a grunting sound. Shikumi got up dusting off the sand and went over to him.

"Need help?" She extended her hand.

"Ngghh...that was totally uncool..." He scruffed his hair and looked up. His eyes widened. "S-Shikumi!?"

"In the flesh." Soon she laughed. Unfortunately it couldn't be kept inside her. He truly is an idiot.

A dark flush occupied his face. "I meant to do that!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah!"

"Hm. Why don't we have some breakfast?" Gaara intervened. Naruto nodded. She could have sworn he heard his stomach rumble so loud, but she ignored it. She got a better look at Gaara. He wore light green Volcom board shorts that stuck to his skin due to the wetness. He had a great body figure which was kissed by a tan from surfing so much. He caught her staring.

"Like something you see?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah, just thinking about how sexy your board looks." A smug look appeared. Gaara seemed to be offended.

"Then I must take some pointers from it."

"Sure sure." She said, rolling her eyes.

Naruto looked at both of them. "Am I missing something here?" Both shook there head and headed to Starbuck's.

Sasuke yawned as he drove down o the beach. Why does that dobe go so damn early? A low grumble came from his stomach. Naruto begged for him to go surfing with Gaara and him at 7, but he declined Naruto then said for him to come at about 12 and promised to buy him breakfast so Sasuke agreed. For some odd reason he had a dream with his brother, that hadn't happened since after his death. Well, it wasn't exactly a dream but more of a nightmare.

_Itachi had gone mental and slaughtered half of the old Akatsuki gang. Though Sasuke was there he didn't do anything. Nothing. Just stood there watching in horror. How could he do that? Did they do something to upset him? No matter, he still didn't defy his nii-san. But at that moment Itachi had turned to him the rare crimson eyes staring right through him, the katana sword he was holding matched his eyes, but it was strange, Itachi never knew how to use a sword he had always used a gun. The pale arm gripping the weapon rose letting the point touch his chest, his heart. Sasuke's eyes widened, realizing what he was about to do._

_"N-Nii-san!! What're y-" The sound of splattering blood, a grunting, then finally a thump. Itachi now laid there, dead. In his own puddle of blood. Sasuke fell backwards, shocked at what just happened. He couldn't look away, not if his eyes were watching, wide awake, as if he were alive. He then felt a hug around his neck, hair leaked over his head, waving in front of his eyes. A hand reached over his eyes. He tensed up. Who was this person? Was he going to be killed? _

_"Just breathe..." A soft whisper said. "It's alright now, Sasuke.." The hand slowly turned his head, the arms were now off of him. He finally saw the person wearing a black hood covering the person's nose and eyes. "Run..." The voice commanded in a harsh but warm tone. " He stared but soon stood up sprinting to the exit not looking back._

Sasuke rubbed his temples when he parked his car near Gaara's green shiny mustang. He then saw Gaara approach him. Of course he called before arriving.

"Hey." Gaara said in a lazy voice. He wore his board shorts and a black wife-beater along with white sandals.

"Finshed already?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't really dressed for the beach, well if you count skinny Levi jeans and a red Lucky Brand tee with black flat slip-ons.

Garra shrugged. "They were both hungry."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. They? He knew Naruto was here but...who else? Both guys walked to the small coffeehouse that bore the big green sign on top. Mostly wannabe's came and hung out here 24/7 to actually have a life. Just because some person dressed in a business suit typing on a laptop doesn't mean they come from a fancy job. He hated coming here but hey, the coffees good. Once they got there the scent of the bitter drink filled his nostrils. He soon heard the dobe laughing, along with the girl. He turned to see Shikumi sitting on one of the couches. Why is she here?

"I was pretty surprised too." Gaara seemed to have read his mind. Sasuke merely shrugged. It's none of his business. They ordered their coffee. Vanilla bean latee for Gaara. White chocolate latte for Sasuke. He also got a coffee cake since the hot drink wouldn't fill his stomach up. He saw Shikumi laugh once more than ate a piece of marble pound cake. Naruto patted her on the shoulder, laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked. Shikumi turned to tell him but then stopped looking at Sasuke.

"Hm, such a small world." She smiled taking her sip of coffee.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Shiku-chan and me were telling some of our embarrassing moments." Naruto grinned. Sasuke cringed. Why's he calling her _Shiku-chan?_

"Heh. Really?" Garra said with a grin. "Well c'mon now spill Kurozuki."

"Why do I have to." She growled a faint blush on her face. "I'll buy you another caramel macchiato." Her face lit up. "Hmm. Let's see."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Just like that she'll spill.

"She's crazy for caramel." Gaara pointed out. "She'll do almost anything."

"OH!" She slouched next to Naruto who had his arm around her shoulder. "In 8th grade me and Suko usually pulled pranks on each other. Well one day during P.E he snuck in the girl's locker room and stole my uniform replacing it with a..." She turned bright red looking down. "A playboy bunny costume...which I had to wear for two periods..." It was only a mumble but the three heard _very_ well. They burst out laughing.

"Are you serious!?" Sasuke choked out. She nodded.

"Man I bet you looked hot thought." Gaara and Naruto commented. Shikumi gave both a death glare. She got her sunglasses and placed them on her head.

"I'll be leaving now." She got up gave a small wave. "Cya at Naruto's tonight."

It's been three hours since Shikumi left the coffeehouse. Instead of going home she decided to go to the mall and pick out a new outfit. Hmm. "Oh great." She mumbled. When she had decided to enter Ed Hardy, the little bitch, Sakura waltzed over to her wearing that annoying half smile on her face. Once she was close enough to see pinky was wearing nothing under-what she thought- a hundred dollars. Hell I bet she would even spend a thousand on one shirt.

"Hello Shikumi." Her mouth spilled out her name as if she were garbage. Her hand flipped back the cotton candy strands behind her ear. How can she walk around with the long puke color?

"Hey." She responded. Sakura looked at the store. She then handed her tons of shopping bags to some of her friends, or followers, when she entered.

"Let's shop together!" She chirped. Shikumi could tell it wasn't going to be a fun evening.

"So are you oing to Naruto-_kun_'s party?" Her words literary purred at Narut's name. Se fully knew that Saura couldn't stand him though.

"Yeah. He invited me last." She shrugged picking a black jacket with a huge rasta peace sign on the back with Swarovski crystals matching the colors. On the front it had c very chic design she could point out.

"Soooo...you want to get _that_ for the party?" She could feel the disgust in her voice.

"Mhm."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you can even pay for it." she muttered. Shikumi also picked out some black leggings and a jean miniskirt that had a white dove holding a ribbon over a red heart. At the cash register the total was 399.54. Sakura smirked. _I bet she had her parent's credit card _She thought. But her face soon fell when Shikumi payed in cash.

"Thank you miss." The male cashier grinned at her.

"You're welcome." A small smile was directed to him. She then looked at Sakura. "Aren't you gonna buy anything?" Sakura scoffed. "No. I already have everything I needed. She then snapped her fingers summoning her followers and walked away. Yes, she is indeed a bitch.

When Shikumi got home she ran up to her room and threw the bag on her bed. It was now 5:47. Time to plan her what she was going to wear. A black bra under a fishnet tank top with the new jacket, mini skirt and leggings. Okay, good. She didn't have to worry anymore. At the mall she had sushi and a green tea. It really filled her up so she decided to take a nap. Just...one hour to sleep...

**E N D O F C H A P T E R S I X**


	7. Turning Back Time

"_It's not the tree that forsakes the flower. _

_But the flower that forsakes the tree. Someday I'll learn to love these scars. _

_Still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words."_

-Nightwish ; _Bye Bye Beautiful_

**Turning Back Time**

_"Uchiha Itachi..." Shikumi mumbled while lying down on her bed. She liked that name and the man was really handsome. She could still feel his intense gaze at her, the red eyes staring at her gold ones. It's been a week since they had met. Wonder where he is now. Her thoughts were interuppted by the ringing of her phone._

_"Hai?" She answeed._

_"Heyyy Shikumi! Let's go to to the Midnight Tavern now !" A male voice said._

_"Suigetsu?" She cocked her head. It's rare for him to call her and to be this excited._

_"Yup-Hey hey giive me back the phon-! Shikumi?" A different voice spoke now._

_"Yeah?" _

_"It's Juugo." The deep voice spoke._

_"Ohhhh. Heyy!" She got up from her bed. "What's up?"_

_"You need to to come to the tavern." _

_"Eh? Really?"_

_"Yes. I already called the other members, since you are the most important one you have to come."_

_Shikumi sweat-dropped. "Hai hai I know. Meet you soon." Soon after changing into black shorts and a purple tank top then slipping on her checkered Vans. the last thing she put on was a long black overcoat that stopped down to her knees. It was cold outside so of course she would wear this. A knock come from her door._

_"Oi. Let's get going." Her borther spoke out._

_"Coming!" She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. Perhaps she looked like a ganger? Perhaps not. Let the people decide. She opened her door to reveal Suko in tan cargo pants with a slim fit black shirt._

_"Man you can see your whole muscles." She commented._

_He grinned. "You think? That's what I was looking for." She rolled he eyes. Figures. _

_"You have it in case right?" She nodded. In her coat there was a an extra cover on the back where her katana-sword was. Since she didn't like carrying guns she held a sword instead. Many people knew her for her blade skills in fighting. Every time she would be in gang territory she would bring this along. Th twins got into the red jaguar and Suko sped off riding to their destination._

_The 'Midnight Tavern' was a hangout in the part of Konoha that people knew to stay away or else they'll be killed. She didn't blame them though. This half of town was nothing but trouble. Drug dealers were stationed everywhere, gambling even took place on the streets, many people steal. It wasn't really a nice place to live let alone hang, but the tavern was the worst of all it was a place where many gangs went to so fights often broke out. When Kuro Shi-ne first entered their it was a pig-stye but after beating some leader and talking to the manager, who was meaning to kick out some people but didn't have time, he made Kuro Shi-ne an honorable guest there. So at anytime were they welcomed. since there arrival not many fights broke out. Shikumi was satisfied. Regardless of there age the bartender served them as a gratitude for helping them. Once there they both got out when Suko parked the car and putting a sign on the driver's window saying 'Kuro Shi-ne Property, Steal and you __**WILL**__ die.' It really did work though. Suko first entered followed by Shikumi. The inside was only one story but it was still big. There were booths and tables, the lights were dimmed so you can barely see the person's face from afar. Despite the time (10:36 ^^;;) it was full. She followed her brother to the table getting glances from numerous of people, when she srrived at the far back._

_"Hey!" She greeted everyone. The table screamed 'Welcomee!" holding their beer up. She squeezed in between Tayuya and Suigetsu. The red head turned to her._

_"Good thing you made it." She smirked. "We were getting pretty bored."_

_Her eyes widened. "Really! It looked like you guys were having fun."_

_"Naw." Suigetsu cut it. "We were talking about some of the people who were in here."_

_"I see."_

_She looked around the table and saw that the main gang members were present. Tayuya a redhead who's anger is worst then her mouth. Suigetsu a guy with pale blue hair and shark-like teeth, carries a frickn' huge sword tice his size. Juugo the tallest of the group and has pale blonde hair, he's the most calm in the group and is a major animal lover, he rarely fights but is hella strong when he rumbles. Akito her best friend she'd known for practically all her life, he dropped out of school which made her sad. He has the most accurate shot when holding a gun, and has a deadly temper worst than Tayuya, but most of the time he's calm and collected. The other girl in the group Temari and newer member but also important, this dirty blonde girl has the best-made strategies and gets information quicker than a computer. Kankuro, Temari's brother, is the most creative person in the group, he can make weapons and infiltrate highly guarded areas. the gifted siblings have a younger brother, Gaara, but doesn't know they are in a gang. Their the only ones who go to a public school. Then there is Haku, a girl looking boy who is the best at hacking computers. Last but not least Suko, Vice Leader aka Kurosu, and Shikumi, Leader aka Shirokage. Suko's specialty, seducing, tracking and disguising. Shikumi's are mind tricks, sword-fighting, silent killings, she has also been dubbed 'cat fighter' referring her cat-like reflexes and face._

_"Well then..." Suko began. "I told Juugo to call evryone here because we have a recent gang who appeared recently."_

_Shikumi's ear perked up. Recent gang? Juugo nodded. "They are called Akatsuki. Meaning 'Red Moon' So far they have been roaming Konoha collecting info on local gangs."_

_"Well then why is that important?" Temari asked, annoyed. "It's not our problem."_

_"The members of that gang are former ones from the locals." Suko said. "They betrayed their own."_

_"What!" Shikumi banged her fist on the table. "That's fucking bullshit!"_

_"Calm down Shikumi." Suigetsu told her._

_"She's right. That's just so damn wrong." Tayuya cried. "Tch. We should eliminate them!"_

_"C-calm down!" Haku spoke in a soft voice._

_"No!" The redhead snapped causing Haku to flinch. Poor boy. _

_"Hey would you mind shutting the hell up!" A voice that was unfamiliar to all of them called out from across the bar. They allt urned except Shikumi and Akito._

_"Why don't you make me!" Tayuya growled. Shikumi heard foostteps, more than one head towards their table._

_"Well you asked for it..." The same voice spoke._

_"Who the hell are you anyways?" Temari and Kankuro stood up. She was also tall as Juugo and oldest._

_"We're just a group having a couple of drink." One spoke in a mocking voice. "You may call us Akatsuki." Shikumi flinched. She looked over at Akito who was drinking his beer._

_"So you are the group who's been asking about the local gangs?" Haku asked._

_"Is that any of your business, trannie?" Shikumi made a face._

_She could hear Haku whimper. That's it. Shikumi shot up turning to the group. the three seemed way tall and buff, but that didn't scare her._

_"Can just leave us alone?" She barked at them._

_"And who the hell are you little girl?" She stared down at the person hoe said that. A man with green hair, wearing jeans and black t-shirt gave her a smug look. _

_"IA person who hates it when people make fun of her friends."_

_"Oh? What a brave girl you are. Hm." Another guy spoke. Or maybe a girl. He had long blonde hair pulled back leaving his hella long bang in front of his left eye._

_She bared her very odd natured fangs. "Do you think I'm scared of you people?" She hissed. "Just because you guys look 'tough' doesn't mean you can go and provoke people."_

_"What's you name, girl?" A man with spikey brunette hair and freaky spiral grey eyes spoke._

_"You may call me Shirokage." Her eyes gave an intense glare to the man. She could faintly see him flinch. All seemed surprised. "So _you're_ the leader of Kuro Shi-ne! What a shock." The boy-girl spoke._

_"Tell me your names." Shikumi demanded._

_"Hm. I guess we can. I am Pein." Spikey hair dude spoke._

_"Zetsu." Green hair guy._

_"Deidara." So he was a guy._

_"IAre any of you the leader of Akatuki?" But all shook their head._

_"If you want to meet him, we'll let you." Zetu grinned._

_"You can have the table next to us then." Suko said. So they did. At first it was quiet but soon conversation erupted. Shikumi got up and headed to the bar for a drink, besides beer. It looked like their having a good time. She sat on a high chair and called the bartender._

_"Ah! Shikumi-chan!" The elder man smiled at her. "What would you like today?"_

_Shikumi shrugged. "I'll have a coke and rum, please."_

_"On the way!" He chirped in his deep voice. She couldn't help but smile at him. She than heard people enter in the bar walking to the back. Some greetings were thrown. Looks like the other members of Akatsuki came._

_"Here you go." She went into her pocket and pulled out some money._

_"No no it's on the house." He grinned. _

_She then gave him a ten dollar bill. "Tip." She responded._

_"Thank you sweetie." He commented. What a good elder. She took her cup and sipped it. The fuzzy drink tickled her throat as it went down. She hoped down of the chair and walked to the table._

_"Ah, there she is." Pein's voice could be heard. She didn't bother looking at who he was talking to. Her face remained unreadable and expressionless. She took her seat next to Suko who laughed._

_"Why are you drinking coke and rum in such a small glass?"_

_"So I can leave you here and take the car when you get drunk." She responded taking another sip. _

_"That's mean Nee-chan!""_

_"Oh, oh you two are siblings?" Zetsu asked. _

_"Yeah yeah." Suko went on. "But she can be so cruel sometimes she even locked me out of the house before!"_

_"That is cruel. Hm." Deidara chuckled._

_"His fault for annoying me." She grinned._

_"Oh yeah let me inroduce you to the other memebers." Pein said. "This is Konan." He pointed to a women at least 5 years older than her. She had amazing dark blue hair and had a mature face. "Kisame." A light blue haired man who very much resembled a shark, like Suigetsu. For some reason she thought she had met him before but was unsure since it could be because of the darkness in here. "Madara." A man with long black spiky hair and deep red eyes, which shocked her for a moment, grin at her. He seemed to remind her off..."And this is the leader...'Prodigy'"She looked over to a guy who was staring at her, intensely, she didn't know if he was glaring. The place was too dark. Damn._

_"Nice to meet you all." She said._

_"So..." The surprising deep voice made her fingers twitch. It was the guy Madara "I was very surprised to hear that the leader of Kuro Shi-ne was a female and a young one to be exact."_

_Shikumi shrugged. "Everyone is. Im probably the youngest the in the group." _

_"Yeah but she's the most deadliest person ever!" Tayuya grinned. "Even though she never uses a gun."_

_"Eh? Then what does she use?" Kisame asked._

_"A sword." Akito said. "She can use a gun but she thinks it's pointless." Shikumi gave a light sigh. Since when did it became about her?_

_"That is very interesting." Madara commented._

_"I guess." Shikumi said. She then looked at the leader. "You sure are quiet." The man didn't speak nor move._

_"Yeah." Kisame said to him. "Surprisingly you arent hitting on her." Kisame laughed. Shikumi looked for her drink which was nowhere to be found. "Nani...?" Her eyes wandered over to Suko who she saw finished off her drink._

_"Man that was good" He grinned. All stared at Suko. Shikumi gave him her death stare._

_"You. Go. Get me. Another."_ _She ordered._

_"Or what!" He gave her a smirk. "You'll leave without me? I have the..." He stared at her. She held up the keys to his jaguar, there twirling around her index finger._

_"How did..." Suko made a child's face and jumped out of his seat. "Dumbass." She mumbled._

_"You really are something." Kisame said to her._

_Shikumi grinned. "Thank you."_

_"Here here, Shikumi." Suko came back muttering some words she couldn't hear._

_"Shikumi? Is that your name?" Kisame and Madara asked in unison. She nodded._

_"Ne, leader didn't that girl from the opera say her name was Shikumi?" She saw that he nudged the leaders arm._

_"Yes." His voice sent a chill down her spine. What...was he talking about. His eyes became more visible, staring at her, her eyes widened._

_"I..tachi?" She could tell he was smirking and gave a soft chuckle._

_"I was the most surprised to find you here and even more shocked to learn you were the leader."_

_Everyone looked at Itachi then Shikumi._

_"You guys met already!" That question shot out of mostly everyone's mouth._

_"Yeah."Shikumi said. Itachi only nodded. Shikumi made a fist under the table. If he knew it was her why didn't he speak up? Was it because she was the leader or...maybe he thought she was too young._

_"Shikumi-sama." A small voice came from above her. There she saw a person who had long, lush honey brown hair and lavender eyes looking at her._

_"Yuuki-chan!" Tayuya and Temari exclaimed in happiness. Yuuki winced at the honorific they used._

_Shikumi smiled at him. "Im surprised to see you here Yuuki-kun." Yuuki was two years older than her and also looked more of a girl than Haku. A strange feeling overwelmed her though, Yuuki would only walk into a tavern with evoryne here to tell her a mission...or bad news._

_He managed a faint smile. "I need to speak to you." A worried look was on her face. She got up excusing herself and followed the boy out the door._

_Itachi watched as Shikumi walked away. He then felt all eyes on him. "What?" He hissed at everyone. His gang members directed their eyes somewhere else while Kuro Shi-ne kept staring. He gritted his teeth. The more he ignored the madder he got. He glared at the people but made no one flinch._

_"So how did you meet Shikumi, Itachi?" Suko spoke._

_"What's your relationship with her?" Kankuro asked._

_Itachi sighed heavily. He had to give an answer. "I met her at an opera I had to attend a week ago. I, we have no realtion, we just spoke for an hour and haven't spoken since." It seemed his answer satisfied them._

_"Hah. She actalluy went to that thing!" Suko laughed. "I thought she ditched it." He then heard a ring tone go off. It seemed it was Akito's. Itachi saw his eyes widened when he read the text message._

_"Hm. What's wrong Akito?" Juugo asked._

_"It's from Yuki." He muttered._

_"What does it say?"_

_Another beep came from his phone. "She's in trouble!" Akito screamed, jumping out of his seat._

_"Nani!" They suddenly heard a gunshot before he reached the dor. Both gangs immediately got up running outside only to find three men lying in their own blood and Yuuki frozen holding Shikumi's coat._

_"What happened!" Suigetsu asked, panting._

_"S-She managed to kill the people who grabbed her but..." He started shaking. "More came from nowhere knocking her out." He reached in her coat and pulled out her sword drenched in the thick, crimson liquid._

_"Who was it?" Itachi asked._

_Yuuki shook his head. "I don't know but they left this." He pulled a piece of cloth hat had the kanji for sand._

_"So it was them..." Itachi mumbled._

_"Them who!" Suko grabbed his shirt. "Who the hell took my sister!" Itachi merely stared at him, emotionless. _

_"It was Akasuna." Deidara said._

_"Aren't they broken up? Kankuro asked. "Shikumi killed the leader 3 years ago!"_

_"And maybe that's why they got her, to avenge their leader." Pein told them._

_Akito's phone beeped. He clicked his phone and saw a picture of Shikumi roped up lying on the floor._

_"Wha...how did they get my number?" He then saw the sender it was Yuuki. _

_"They took my phone." He said. _

_"Let me see." Madara snatched the phone when another beep came. A small shack cam on screen. Were did he see this before?_

_"Isn't that...Sakon's hideout?" Tayuya asked, bemused._

_"Yeah. It just out side of town." Juugo said. Suko and Akito sprinted to the shack. _

_"Hey you'll never make it in time idiot!" Temari screamed._

_No they won't. Itachi thought. He knew a shortcut, heading towards a small forest he ran through the broken down trees ignoring the calls of his gang. What was he getting himself into?_

_Shikumi's head gave hard pulsing sound. Major headache. Her eyes slowly opened but then widened. Where was she! She remembered being his hit in the gut by a man before she slashed his torso. Yuuki's scream could still be heard in her mind. 'Shikumi-sama!' Then a gunshot came scrapping Yuuki's shoulder. Shikumi moved ignoring the the sharp pain, she heard metal clacking when she did. She looked at her legs and wrist. They were shackled. _

_"Finally the wench woke up." Her head shot up seeing a a male that was surprisingly familiar._

_"M-Minori...-kun?"_ _She literally had to cough out the name._

_"In the flesh." He gave her his always seductive smirk._

_"H-How are you..." "Still alive?" He finished. "You didn't hit a vital point with the bullet the last time we met, good thing you didn't have that sword or else I wouldn't be here now._

_He walked over to her, getting eye level with her. "I see you have grown up." His breathe reeked of liquor and cigarettes. Her face cringed. A sudden hatred came from inside of her. She couldn't forgive what Minori had done in the past. She lunged at him feeling the metal cutting through her skin. Too bad she wasn't strong enough. He managed to chuckle as he placed a knife to her throat._

_"Perhaps you will look even more beautiful if covered by blood. It matches your hair." He inched closer until he smashed his lips onto hers._

_"What the f-" She felt like throwing up, he tasted like crap. "Get off!" She roared. He heard Minori give a grunt sound. _

_"That was pretty loud." Shikumi's heart leap. This voice...She looked up to see Itachi staring down at her._

_"How...When.." She couldn't find the words in her system._

_"Shortcut. You're brother and Akito got out of control and ran the long way." He looked at the shackles then to Minori. He walked over and stuck his hand into the man's pocket looking for the key, at last he found it, after unlocking Shikumi's shackles she reached up to her mouth in disgust._

_"Ew..." She then saw Minori get up slowly. She ran to Itachi._

_"What are y-" He was a gang leader so he must have one...She finally found what she wanted, a small pistol. _

_"You gonna use a gun again, hm?" Minori spoke with a grin. "Last time you shot me it didn't kill me. What makes you so sure you'll do it today?"_

_Ignoring him she point the weapon to his torso. "I cant leave you alive. If I had known you weren't dead I would've searched for you. The pain you caused him. The misery. Grief. You only laughed at it all."_

_Itachi was confused. So she had a grudge against him. But who was she talking about?_

_"Ah yes him." He cocked his head. "How is Akito?"_

_She stared him down. "He's slowly recovering." Her thumb unlocked the safety. "You killed his parents, brother, sister, and even his lover. How the hell do you think he was. Devastated. You killed everyone he loved!"_

_"Except for you and Suko." He pointed out. She pulled the trigger. Minori fell to his knees with the grin on his face. Again. And again. Repeatedly shooting him. Until Itachi stopped her._

**E N D O F C H A P T E R S E V E N**


	8. The Party Awaits

"_Life is a water fall,_

_We're one in the river,_

_And one again after the fall."_

-System Of A Down ;_ Aerials_

**The Party Awaits**

_Suko brushed back his hair while giving a heavy sigh. To think that Minori was still alive. He turned his head to Akito and Shikumi. They've been at it for hours. When Akito and him got to the small hideout they saw Minori on the floor, lifeless. Shikumi held the gun while one of Itachi's arm was around her waist and his other hand gripped the gun to prevent her from shooting anymore. Afterwards they went back to the tavern where Shikumi wanted to be alone with Akito. So far it's been two whole damn hours, what could they be talking about?_

_"What's the history with them?" Kisame asked._

_Suko laced his finger together then rested his chin on it. "Well Akito isn't the kind of peson who's had a nice life, in fact it's the total opposite." He quickly glanced at them. "Minori and Akito were best friends until Akito first met Shikumi. It seemed Minori had it bad for my sister all this time. When Minori joined AkaSuna and became it's leader he had the power to do or kill anyone, so he wanted to make Akito suffer by harrassing him so Shikumi can be all his. Well his plan didn't go well, it just made Shikumi cling onto Akito more. By that time Shikumi already created Kuro Shi-ne so when he sent some of his memebers to attack Akito she easily defeated them. So Minori took the lives of the people closest to Akito which included his mother, father, both older brother and younger sister, and his girlfriend. That ended up screwing Akito until the point he lost all his confidence, was mute for half a year and dropped out of school. Shikumi, even now, still blames herself and never leaves him. When he finally regained his voice Shikumi made him go to school but dropped out again this year."_

_"Whoa. That's intense." Kisame said. Suko shrugged. Eventually, the two came back. Then Akito and Yuuki had given her her coat back along with the sword before he fled with the brunette boy._

_"Perhaps we should go?" Suko suggested. He saw his sister nod. The others already left so it was only Her, himself, Kisame and Itachi._

_"See you guys later." Suko said._

_"Bye." Shikumi mumbled._

_Both Kisame and Itachi gave a small wave. _

_"Today was certainly full of surprises." Kisame gave a long sigh. "To think he would turn out to be a she. Guess you're plans are ruined? Or not?"_

_Itachi dismissed the idea. "I have different things, now." Getting close to the leader of Kuro Shi-ne was his top priority but he somehow felt strange when it turned out to be Shikumi. He got up. _

_"I need to call someone." He announced._

_"Yeah yeah. I know what that means." Kisame gave a sly grin. "Gonna let it all out tonight, eh?"_

_Itachi gave him a stern look. Sure, he was going to call a random female, but Kisame didn't have to put it like that._

_"Aw c'mon Itachi don't tell me you care for the feelings of the women you sleep with?" He used._

_"Nonsense." The man snapped._

_"Player player." Kisame chuckled. Itachi simply rolled his eyes. Dumbass. _

"Oi!" A bang woke Shikumi up. "We're leaving in 15!" She jolted up from her bed darting her eyes to the clack. It was 7. She forgot to set her alarm. Dammit. She tore her clothes off and got the new clothes from the mall. She cut off the price tags and put a satin black strapless Victoria's Secret bra and a matching bikini. She then went to her drawer and got a fish-net tank top followed by the black leggings. She got the miniskirt and slipped it on. Looks good. The Ed Hardy jacket was really cute. After putting the jacket on without buttoning it she headed to her bathroom and applied her earrings and belly ring. Shikumi went into her jewelry and got a dragon ring placing it on her left middle finger, snake on her ring, and her favorite pentagram ring on her right middle. she than placed a red chocker that had a small gold bell.

"We're leaving now!" Akito called out.

Shikumi grabbed her purse and opened the door. She saw that Akito borrowed Suko's clothes, the ones he never wore. A tight aqua A|X shirt with black jeans with a silver studded belt. He also had white DC's and his hair was unkempt which made him look even better. She gave out a small yawn.

"You were sleeping?"

"Yeah. Got ready in..." She checked her phone. "Ten minutes." She giggled and grabbed his hand, excited she ran downstairs pulling him along.

"You're happy." Suko called out. He wore a green shirt that had Zoo York in yellow graffiti shirt and tight white skinny jeans with stripped Vans slip ons "Aw you two look cute."

She got closer to Akito. "Ne, right!" A grin appeared. Akito smirked. Her brother than tossed the keys to Akito.

"You can drive." Akito moaned. "Alright then."

Akito checked the paper that had Naruto's address. He should be there...

"Ah, here we are."

"And it looks like we're late." Shikumi commented.

"Nah. It just means many people like arriving early." Suko and Akito laughed. He parked the car on the grass in front of his house and they all got out. The trio made their way over to the front door which was already open. They figured anyone could go in so they did.

"Whoa." Shikumi said, amazed. The whole place was already crowded, the stereo system was in the corner sandwiched by two big amps. Some rock some was playing now she couldn't identify it. Maybe Good Charlotte?

"Hey Ima go browse!" Suko shouted over the music.

"Alright!" Akito souted back. They both saw Suko disappear in the sea of people.

She reached up to Akito's shoulder and pulled him down. "Let's go find Naruto." She whispered into his ear. He nodded and grabbed her hand so they wouldn't get separated.

"There he is!" Akito said aloud. She saw that he was sitting outside crowded by people. It would be rude to interupt him but who cares. Once outside he seemed to spot her, the blonde boy shot her his famous grin telling them to come over.

"Hey Shiku-chann, Akito!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nice party." Shikumi said.

Naruto scratched his head. "Hehe. Thanks! But afterwards there's gonna be a so much trash."

"Find anyway to fix that?" Akito mused. Naruto crossed his arms. "Not really but it'll come back to me soon."

"Well if it isn't Shikumi." A voice chirped. Shikumi cringed. This voice...She turned to see the preppy Sakura in a skimpy white leather dress with tons of jewelry and make-up on holding onto Sasuke's. Once she got to the girl her eyes scanned her up and down.

"Um. Totally nice outfit." Her dry voice made Shikumi's eyes flash in annoyance.

"I wish I could say the same thing about your dress. It takes guts to wear something so _hideous that it can't be considered sluttish." _She smiled as sweetly a she could.

"Wha-" Her face went red. "...Humph." She walked away letting go of the raven boy.

"Finally." He breathed out. "I though she would never let me go."

"Well your the idiot who refused." Sasuke flinched at her remark. "Man she annoys the hell outta me."

Sasuke looked at there hands. "Uh. Are you two going out?"

"What do yo-" Akito looked down as well to see there hands together he then let go. "Oh no we just crossed the crowed so we didn't want to get separated."

"Ah."

"Why did you ask?" Shikumi tilted her head and stared at him.

"Curious." He responded. Shikumi smirked.

Naruto elbowed Akito lightly. "Ne, I saw a lot of girls checking you out come with me!" Before Akito could respond Naruto pulled him into the crowd.

"Wait Naru-" She gave a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry Shiku-nee!" She turned an sweat-dropped. Her brother had a girl on both of his arms.

"Aww. She's your little sis! She's adorable!" The blonde squeaked.

"Yeah like I totally love her hair and clothes!" The paler blonde nodded her head. "Hey Suko-kunn! Let's get something to drink." Suko grinned. "Akito'll be fine, just forget about it tonight!" He turned to the girls. "Let's go babes."

"Baka-ne" She rubbed her temples and realized Sasuke was still. "Aren't you gonna go dance or something?" She hissed. For some reason she felt sick looking at his face.

He looked at her, puzzled. "Snappy today, eh?" She shrugged. "Guess Im not in the mood to party." The truth is she didn't want to be alone with him. The face reminded her of something she was afraid to find out.

Sasuke gulped down a shot of vodka. Man getting chased around by Sakura and Ino made him tired. He didn't care how many it took to wear him down he kept gulping away. He looked around and saw Suko flirting with girls from school, Akito was dancing with an extremely hot girl, but no Naruto or Shikumi in sight. She was acting very weird earlier, wonder what happened. He wanted to get away from all the noise so he decided to go upstairs to Naruto's room. After passing by couples hooking up he got to Naruto's room he froze when he heard his laugher followed by a girl's which sounded very similar to Shikumi's. When he opened the door Shikumi laid on his bed while Naruto was sitting on the edge.

"And...and...she fell on the dance floor...when.. uh...I...spilled the drink...man pinky is...a bee-otch..!" Shikumi let out a giggle.

Naruto laughed. "Man are you serious!"

"Y-Yeah...Naruu-kunnn! I-I can't believe...you liked...h-her." Shikumi let out a small hiccup. "Loving someone...will only hurt you..." The last past became a mumble.

"Ne, Shiku-chan?" Naruto then turned to see Sasuke. "Oh, hey"

"Um...Hi?" Sasuke looked at Shikumi who gave him an unusual glare. "..What?"

She sat right side up in a wobbly manner. "I..." Her face was flushed. "Don't want to see you...!" She cried.

Naruto and Sasuke both eyed her weirdly.

"Shiku-chan...?" Naruto began. Sasuke walked towards to Shikumi her glare intensified. "Get away!" She growled.

"Oi what the hell is your problem!" Sasuke yelled causing her to flinch.

"H-Hey Sasuke calm down.."

"No." Sasuke snapped. "She started it and she'll end it." He turned back to Shikumi. He saw her stumble off the bed and walked slowly to him. She shot out her arms and gripped onto his shirt. She pulled him down to her height.

"I hate your face.!" She hissed. "I hate every thing about you!"

Sasuke was taken back by the remarks she said. "W-What are-"

"You..." Tears welded up on the rims of her eyes. "Why do...you have to look like Itachi!" She roared finally letting his shirt go. He stood their motionless. Why would...she bring up Itachi? He looked down to see Shikumi crying. She hates him, but how did she know of him? Sasuke remembered the guy Madara talking about his brother to her. He wished his brother told him stuff when he was alive. Now he was merely confused.

"Shikumi!" "Shiku-nee!" Akito and Suko ran into Naruto's room. "We heard that you were up...here..." Akito went silent. He gritted his teeth while going to Sasuke.

"What the hell did you do to her!" He growled. "What did you do!" He shouted again.

"Calm down Akito!" Naruto cried. "Shikumi just said se hated Sasuke..." He looked down. "For looking like his brother." Sasuke saw Akito freeze as well as Suko.

"That bastard Itachi." The brunette muttered in disgust. Sasuke turned and punched him. "What did you say!"

"Sasuke! What're you doing!" Naruto yelled. Akito got up and punched Sasuke in the gut. "I said I 'That Bastard Itachi!' Got a problem with it!" He hollered. "You're stupid brother tried to kill Shikumi so she had no choice but to kill him!" He bellowed out. Akito panted from wasting all of his breathe.

"You're lying." Sasuke said glaring at Akito. The boy crossed his arms. "No. _You_ just don't know anything. You're brother didn't tell you squat. I bet he never even mentioned he had a girlfriend." Akito smirked when he saw Sasuke's expression. "Yeah. And you know what her name was? Shikumi, leader of _Kuro Shi-ne. _I bet at that time you also didnt know Itachi was the leader of Akatsuki until his death."

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke screamed out.

"Alright alright Akito that's enough." He went over to Shikumi picking her up. "Man I haven't seen you drunk since you and Deidara played beer pong." He chuckled.

"So...Shikumiwas the one who killed him_.." _Suko looked up. Sasuke had an intense face, anger, wrath. Without taking his eyes off of Shikumi he reached into Naruto's drawer revealing a black pistol.

"Do you really think you should act before actually hearing the true story?" Suko held an expressionless face.

"..He can kill me if he wants to..." He looked down, surprised. Shikumi had her eyes closed. "If he want to avenge Itachi...Its his choice..."

Sasuke flinched at her words. She wasn't afraid of dying. He saw that she opened her eyes and stared at him. "Go ahead. Shoot. Itachi would've wanted you too. Be more like him. He was never this hesitant." Her face was similar to Suko's, nothing. Sasuke cursed, throwing the pistol on the ground. He pushed Akito out of the way and left. The only people in the room was Akito, Shikumi, Suko, and a confused Naruto.

"S-So she's the...leader of...?" Naruto grabbed his head.

"We're leaving now, okay?" Akito said to the blonde.

"Um...o-okay.." The three left the room going downstairs. Too bad this had to happen. Naruto sighed. Too bad.

Sasuke punched the wall. DAMMIT! Repeatedly, until his knuckles started bleeding under his skin. He stared at his hand. Blood. The Crimson color reminded him of Itachi's eyes. His brother. The only sibling he had, never really considered him a brother. To think he pointed a gun at her. But what surprised him more was that she had a relationship with his brother. The thought pissed him off. He knew Shikumi didn't mean to spill everything out, she was drunk. Suko also mentioned something of..Deidara? But he was dead. Most of the old Akatsuki were. His mind flashed with the dream he had last night.

"Maybe it...was real.." He shuddered. "Maybe Itachi killed...his own gang. But why did...Shikumi...?" He couldn't take it anymore.

"S..asuke?" A small voice called out to him.

"What?" He said in a hasty voice. He turned. "Im leaving." Naruto winced than nodded slowly. Sasuke walked downstairs and through the crowd ignoring his fangirls calling him. Annoying wenches. He needed to go and clear his mind out. There was no telling what stupid thing he would do now.

**E N D O F C H A P T E R E I G H T**


End file.
